Two Can Play That Game
by angelshavetheirwickedschemes
Summary: Tiffany Marvel is a newly signed Diva with WWE. Immediately she is placed in a storyline with Legacy and Randy Orton isn't impressed with the idea.. yet. A story of love, hate, romance, drama and hurt. RandyOrton/oc
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

**This is my first wrestling fanfic! I hope this isn't too much of a disaster! I would like some reviews; comments, opinions, criticisms, advise, etc! - Jade. xo**

**SUMMARY: Tiffany Marvel has been wrestling in the indie line for eight years and has accepted an offer to wrestle with the WWE. Upon arrival she is thrown into a storyline with Legacy, where she is to become a member after a period of illegal acts and helping out the group in her own way. Randy Orton is not happy with the idea at all, and Tiffany is fixed on changing his mind and view of her as a person and a wrestler. Tiffany sets out to impress and a story of romance, hurt, drama and comedy ensues. **

**UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE CHARACTERS. TIFFANY JANE MARVEL IS MY CREATION.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ONE: THE MEETING<span> **

My life isn't exactly rainbows and butterflies. Being a professional wrestler has its good peaks but then as with any other lifestyle, it has its down sides too, and surprisingly, there are a lot of them. Not only is my career hectic, but so is my personal life. I hadn't exactly been the favorite of the family, most of my siblings grew up to be lawyers and doctors, and then there's me, the little disappointment, wrestling with other girls for the best part of eight years for the entertainment of a mostly male audience. To this day I still remember the look on my parents faces when I told them that I was going to be a wrestler, if looks could kill I would have died a thousand terrible deaths. My name is Tiffany Marvel, the new addition to the WWE.

I could hear myself grunting as I lifted the weight above my torso, it wasn't exactly the most attractive sound in the world but it was to be expected during heavy weight lifting. I wasn't really aware of the time, when I go to the gym I just tend to get on with my workout routine and then leave. Finally I pushed the weight back into the stand and sat up, wiping the sweat off my forehead with a small towel.

It was only when I stood up that I caught sight of myself in one of the many mirrors scattered around the local gym. I was a complete mess, that was for sure, with brunette pieces of hair stuck to my face and pieces falling from the hold of the hair band I had used to pull my wavy locks back and away from my face. I've never been vein so there isn't really a time where I care about my appearance personally, but I have to make an effort due to my recent signing with the WWE – they wanted you to look perfect whenever you were out about, I suppose they don't want people thinking they're hiring just any slobs. A sound pulled me out of my thoughts and it took me a few seconds to figure out what the sound was, apparently it was my cell phone. I quickly grabbed it from the counter and answered the call.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Tiffany! How are you today?" the voice emitted from the ear piece in an enthusiastic, gruff tone of voice. The voice of none other than Vince McMahon. What was he doing calling me? Oh wait, I'm an employee.

"Well I'm great Vince, the sun is shining, the store had my favourite protein bars and I have the best job in the world!" maybe that's why people liked me.. I was playful and snarky, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. But maybe I shouldn't be using the snarky characteristic with my 66 year old boss, one of the most well known business men in the world.

"That's great.. But save the attitude for the ring.. You make your debut tomorrow night." He responded and I instantly froze. Did I just hear that right? I, Tiffany Jane Marvel, was going to be making my debut as a WWE Diva tomorrow night.. In little more than 24 hours.. IS THIS FOR REAL? SOMEBODY PINCH ME.

"Wow, Mr McMahon that's amazing news! Thank you so much!" I chirped, the excitement bursting through my veins and evidently through my vocals, as I had now attracted the attention of a few women jogging on their treadmills.

"We thought it was time that you got your career moving.. I see no reason for us to wait any longer, you're clearly very eager and you have the right skills and attitude.. it's just what the WWE universe need. So you're going to need to attend a meeting with the creative team today to discuss the storyline we have in store for you. It's at four this afternoon and your presence is needed." Vince continued to explain.

"Sure, that's not a problem, thanks!" I still couldn't believe it, I was being thrown into a storyline as well as making my debut.. I hope it's something decent and not crumby like being someone's god damn valet. That's not why I spent the last eight years wrestling and working hard to improve my skills.. to walk down to the ring clinging onto an oil-soaked male.

"Have a nice afternoon, Tiffany. Good luck." And with that he hung up, leaving me holding the phone to my ear for a few seconds afterwards and I tried to shake off the shock of the news I had just received. With a deep breath in and out, I lowered my phone and my arm to my side before making a move – I had a lot preparing to do for the meeting. It was then when my gaze flickered to a clock and my eyes widened. MY MEETING WAS IN LITTLE LESS THAN TWO HOURS. Maybe taking note of the time would help me out a little bit in future circumstances.

THE MEETING.

I had managed to make it through security without any hastle, not like the first time I tried to access the backstage area of a RAW show, they security seemed to think that I was some kind of psycho fan feeding them lies in order to meet the superstars. Luckily I had managed to get home and get ready in a good amount of time which left me with the much needed time to get to the arena and some spare time left over to find my way around the joint. And believe me when I say, backstage is literally like a maze. I brushed up pretty well for someone who usually lounged around indoors in tracksuit pants and shoestring vests, even my landlord had noted that it had been quite a transformation from fitness geek to smart business women.

I had pulled on the most smart looking jeans I could find which happened to be a pair of black, high-waisted skinny jeans which constricted around my legs like a second skin. And after rummaging through my wardrobe like a mad woman I came across a white blouse which I had tucked beneath the waist of my jeans, complimenting my bust with the low-cut and I had only just noticed that the material was beginning to strain against the buttons around the bust.. I think it's definitely time to invest in some new smartwear, simly because I had outgrown them, not invested in a pair of rubber tits like so many of the Diva's seemed to have done. To finish of my ensemble I had chosen a pair of 4 inch black pumps and a black blazer that gave me a snug fit. Was it bad to say that I loved my hair? Unlike the problems other girls have, my hair always tended to comply and do whatever I wanted it to and on this occasion, I had just given the length of it a curl, where they draped down to the area just beneath my bra strap.

I flicked my gaze from door to door as I wandered further down the large hallway, eventually coming to a door labelled 'Creative', which had been stuck on with a piece of paper – classy. To be polite, I tapped my knuckles against the surface of the door to alert whoever was inside of my presence before pushing the door open and wandering in. And before I took a look around I turned to face the door as I closed it, taking one last calming breath before spinning on my heel with a smile on my face. My breath caught in my throat and it instantly felt like I had been stuck to the spot where I stood, and my eyes began to tingle as a result of the lack of blinks. I felt the palms of my hands grow clammy with sweat and my chest rose and fell a little quicker than before – all signs which contributed towards one thing; shock. And why wouldn't I be? There in the room was the group of superstars that I simply adored, along with a couple of other people who were probably members of the creative team, but they were the least of my problems. There at the rectangle table sat Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibase – my shock mainly a result of Orton, I had looked up to him for years, and even adapted some of his moves into my own wrestling moves.

"Miss Marvel, you're just on time." It was only then when I realised that I had completely zonked out on the members of the meeting to indulge in my thoughts of Randy and the nerves that were brought by being in the same room as him. I cleared my throat and straightened my back, pushing one of my dazzling smiles onto my mouth.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting.. I couldn't find my way around and for such a big building, there weren't many people around to ask for directions." I gave a brief explanation whilst moving towards an empty seat at the opposite side of the table and all I could think of was falling over as a result of my ankle twisting in my heels. Don't fall, Tiff, don't you dare fucking fall. I never thought I would be so relieved to be sitting in a comfortable seat.

"It's funny, most of the newcomers always have the same problem." A middle-aged man spoke from the end of the table, grinning at me in a way that made me feel a little uneasy being within his line of sight. I couldn't help but feel like he was undressing me with his eyes. So to cut the conversation short I simply passed a small smile towards him before lowering my gaze as I dropped my bag to the ground and crossed one of my legs over the other whilst pulling myself closer to the table. The three superstars were on the opposite side of the table facing me, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable being there, knowing that they could very well be looking at me, judging me on the way I look or how I behave.

"Now.." the female sat beside the creepy guy spoke up, lifting a pile of paper from the table into her hands. "You've all been called her to go through a new storyline involving Legacy and the newest addition to the roster, Tiffany." She spoke, and a groan from the opposite side of the table caught my attention. I dragged my gaze over to the boys to see who had been responsible for the quick sound of disgust. Was I really that bad?

"If your plan is to give us a valet.. You'd better end this meeting now because it's not going to happen." the slow, low voice emitted from the mouth of Randy Orton sent a chill down her spine, even if he was criticizing her a little. I probably should have been offended, but I found it hard to be, but that didn't mean I couldn't act it, so I arched an eyebrow and pursed my lips a little. I decided against saying anything for the time being and simply looked back towards the redhead who shot Randy a small, almost smug look.

"Oh no, of course not.. Legacy doesn't need a valet.. Besides, Tiffany here has more talent than half of the girls in this business and Mr McMahon has already alerted us of the fact that he doesn't want any of that talent to go to waste.." she paused to pass me a small smile, and I instantly felt very proud of myself and quite surprised to hear that Vince actually favoured me for my talent rather than my appearance. "And so he has informed us, that in good time.. Tiffany will be a part of Legacy." she clearly decided to carry on quickly with what she had to say, knowing that the boys would probably protest, and why wouldn't they? They didn't need a female in their group, even I knew that, but I could pull something like that off, I always portrayed myself as a heel character, it was really very enjoyable. "And it will be a result of Tiffany's character interrupting after matches and backstage, beating up Legacy's enemies and opponents.. This would lead to Tiffany making regular appearances during your matches, helping with illegal moves, whilst building her own popularity up by being undefeatable in her own matches against the Divas.. Thus leading her to be a part of Legacy, after she does something remarkable to help Randy out." She finished whilst passing out the scripts to each of us. I was intrigued, it sounded like something I could definitely do, and enjoy it whilst I was doing it. I had been contemplating looking over at the boys throughout the whole pitch and finally managed to force myself to look in their direction in order to see what their reactions were. Ted seemed at ease with it, Cody looked more than happy to comply and Randy, well, he was completely hard to read.

"I don't really like the sound of that.. But whatever Vince says goes, right?" It was easy to pick up on the sarcasm that leaked through Randy's alluring, heavenly voice and I instantly felt anger bubbling within my core.

"I'll have you know that I think I am perfectly capable of pulling this off and making it memorable for everybody, and I guarantee that I can have the WWE universe hooked like that.." I clicked to emphasize the speed in which I'd catch the undivided attention of the audience. "I'm a good wrestler and I know I can make this work.. Can't you see that this has the potential to be an amazing development?" I came to realise that I was in complete debate and argument mode – when I wanted something, I always made damn sure to put up a fight before it got tossed into the trash. Take now for example, I was going to fight for something that could be brilliant, something that Randy saw as crumby with the potential to go nowhere. It was only then when I noticed that Randy was looking at me through those captivating grey eyes of his, and they were incredibly hard to read, so I couldn't determine what was going through his mind. Did he want to shout at me? Did he want to sweep me off my feet and thank me for agreeing? Was he impressed? God bloody knows.

"It doesn't matter what _you _think.." he drawled whilst rising to his feet, and of course, the other two copied their leaders actions – even out of the ring they were like lost little puppies, what was this? "I think that this is the worst idea I've ever heard.. and I'll be glad when it's over once Vince comes to realise that he's made a complete mistake." By this point Randy's gaze was piercing into mine with an intense fire behind his gaze, if looks could kill I'd probably be sprawled across the floor by now.

"I can make this work.." I almost pleaded with him, desperate to get him to see the light, to see that I had the attitude and skills to make this good. Why was I clinging onto this? Duh, it's because it's a chance to be in Legacy, with Randy fucking Orton. I hadn't even noticed that I was on my feet being towered over and intimidated by the size of the three men, as I had been lost in Randy's gaze and confined within my own determination and anger.

"I'm sure you can.." Again with the sarcasm from Randy's mouth, sure it was the most patronising phrase ever.. but he made it sound so sexy. SNAP OUT OF IT TIFF. And with that, the Legend Killer dismissed himself, followed close behind by Cody and Ted. I let out a sigh and sat back down in my seat.

"I already know that this is going to go wrong in so many ways.." I spoke my thoughts out loud, gaining a quick laugh from the creative members. If Randy wanted to play rough with my I would comply and play back just as rough – I had the potential to be a complete evil bitch if it meant getting my own way. And if that was what would be needed to make him see sense, then so be it. I'll prove him wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: born to win

**I only have one review so far, but i don't care so much right now! I'm just trying to get this fanfic rolling, and i just couldn't wait to come up with the next chapter, so here it is! I hope you enjoy! And please, please leave some reviews so that i know what you guys think of this! - Jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: BORN TO WIN.<strong>

Time had passed by pretty quick and before I knew it I was getting ready for my debut in the Diva's locker room. It was easy to see that some of the girls weren't happy to see me, afraid that I'd steal their spotlight because they didn't know what I was capable of – Maryse being the main one with an immediate hatred towards me. When I entered the room she had scoffed and barged past me with a nudge of her shoulder, heading out of the room to do God know's what. So I wasn't really off to a good start with the blonde, but I really didn't care either – my first match was against her, and I was scheduled to take the win. Now I was sat on the bench against the wall, leaning over to lace up my black wrestling boots, making sure they were tight and that the laces wouldn't come undone whilst I was working – the last thing I needed was to trip and make a fool of myself on live television during my first ever match with the WWE.

"You must be Tiffany." A husky, feminine voice brought me out of my track of thoughts, alerting me to the fact that I wasn't alone in the room; I was surrounded by a few other girls preparing for the night. I looked up to see the face of Natalya, one of the most dominant Diva's in the division.

"That's me.. And you're Natalie.. I'm a big fan of your work." I couldn't help but compliment the girl, I had been watching wrestling for years and it was her along with a few others that had taken my attention – I simply loved the power and dominance she had within the ring. I'm not going to lie, I even used the infamous sharpshooter in my own performances. I noticed a small smile spread over Natalie's lips, and I couldn't help but send one back in her direction – it would be nice to have some friends so early on in my career, or else I'd end up being the black sheep at work as well as in my family.

"Call me Nattie.." the Canadian insisted with a wave of her hand as a gesture before resting it on her hip – I took the time to notice that she was dressed in her ring gear, obviously she had a match tonight, but I hadn't had the chance to look at the schedule so I had no clue who she was up against. "It's nice to meet you, I look forward to seeing what you're like in the ring.. It's good to see something different." Judging by that statement, she was hoping that I wouldn't be as lousy as a lot of the other Diva's who had only been hired because of their appearance and past of dancing or modelling. I didn't have any of that, I went straight from studying in college and working at the local gas station to being a wrestler; no dancing, bodybuilding or modelling in my past whatsoever.

"Well, my match is up next.. I hope I can impress you." I teased with a smile as I lifted myself off the bench and gave Nattie a friendly pat on the shoulder. I think people seemed to think that I would be a horrible, stuck up bitch because of the way I looked and behaved – but I was far from it, I would only release my inner hulk if somebody _really _pissed me off and deserved my fury. With one last grin I left the Diva's lockeroom and began my decent towards the gorilla position where I had little less than five minutes to get into 'the zone' and mentally prepare myself for my character. Unlike other wrestlers, I hadn't gone through the trouble of deciding on a ring name, I was simply known as Tiffany – it was catchy enough the way it was, and I hadn't really felt comfortable changing it for the public. My in-ring persona was basically my alter-ego, the other side of me which I kept hidden away because I was too nice of a person to be a bitch to people.

Would it be bad if I was to say that I loved my ring attire? The style had remained the same since I first started out eight years ago, and today was no different. I wore tight-fitting, black leather pants which thankfully didn't restrict my movement at all as they had been specially designed for my use. A cropped black hooded jacket complimented my rocker bottoms, the elastic bottom hugged at my small waist, the hood up over my head with my curls hanging out either side. And beneath the jacket I wore nothing but a red bra covered by a ripped black crop top which did very little to cover me up. I didn't care if people saw me as a slut, I felt comfortable in my chosen attire, I had always been very outgoing and a bit of a rocker if I had to stereotype myself.

I went through various stretches to make sure I wouldn't cramp up in mid-match, it had happened before during my earlier years and I looked like a complete fool, so obviously I didn't want that to happen again and I had taken extra precaution to warm up ever since. Without a care of the backstage crew members watching me I dropped down to the cold ground to do a set of push-ups before jumping up to my feet and bouncing side to side on the spot as I psyched myself up. I loved this mind-set, I loved going out and performing, whether it was to a small hall consisting of a crowd of drunken men, or thousands of die-hard wrestling fans. It was my life, it was me, something I was born to do.

"And you're on in 3..2.." the voice of a crew member began and I tilted my head side to side, bouncing on my feet for the last few times before taking my mark and heading out of the curtain as my music blasted through the arena.

**YEAH! THIS TIME I'MMA LET IT ALL COME OUT, THIS TIME I'MMA STAND UP AND SHOUT. I'MMA DO THINGS MY WAY, IT'S MY WAY, MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY.**

I had always been a fan of Limp Bizkit so it only felt right to use one of my favourite tracks as entrance music, it had been the same track throughout my entire career and I wasn't going to change it because I had been signed to the big leagues – not a chance.

I got this incredible buzz as I made my entrance, a small grin plastered across my lips as I strolled down the walk-way. I had never bothered with dramatic entrances with dance moves or gestures, I just pumped my chest out, looked tough and made my way to the ring. Of course there wasn't much of a demand from the crowd, but that was to be expected considering I was the new girl and they had no idea who I was. As I approached the ring I slowed down and moved my hands to rest on my hips, my grin widening as l looked up at the ring and then slowly turned my head from side to side to take a look at the thousands of viewers, from ringside to the higher levels at the top of the arena. This was the best feeling so far out of my entire career. I then jogged to the apron and jumped up so that I could hook my right foot on the edge and hold onto the middle rope to quickly tug myself to my feet, higher off the ground, and onto the WWE ring for the first time.

The crowd probably didn't know this, but my wrestling moves varied quite a lot, I was a high-flyer as well as being a master of submissions and brutal fighting. To demonstrate what I was potentially capable of, I crouched and leant backwards whilst pulling on the top rope as you would with a sling-shot or a bow and arrow, before jumping where I twisted my legs over the top rope and landed on my feet within the ring. I then finished my entrance by swinging my hands up quickly into the air with my index fingers pointing into the air before dropping my hands back to my side as my opponent made her way to the ring.

As she made her entrance I busied myself with some more pre-match preparation, jumping from side to side on my toes, tilting my head from side to side and rolling my shoulders. And before I knew it Maryse was in the ring and taking off her jacket, which only acted as a prop, just like mine. And so I followed by unzipping my own cropped hoodie, tugging it off and throwing it over the ropes which gained a cheer and whistles from the crowd – I couldn't help but grin a little, clearly I had made some admirers and potentially, a new fan base.

"Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, weighing one hundred and thirty-five pounds.. Tiffany!" Justin Roberts announced me and I threw up my hands in the same way as I did in my entrance, gaining quite a lot of cheers from the crowd. And yes, I was aware of the fact that I was from the same area as CM Punk. "And her opponent.. from Montreal, Quebec, Canada.. weighing one hundred and twenty-six pounds.. Maryse!" surprisingly, the blonde gained quite a few boo's and sounds of disapproval – maybe I was going to get along better with the WWE universe than I originally thought.

The match got off to a good start, we both had a good hold of the match and neither one of us seemed to be getting the upper hand, but as the intensity grew and time began to run out, I gradually built up my momentum gaining complete control of the match which seemed to be pleasing the crowd. It was time to hit Maryse with my signature move, she had me sat up on the turnbuckle and was about to run at me before I lifted my foot and caught her in the shoulder. And as she leant against me to keep herself from falling I twisted my arm around her neck and propelled away from the turnbuckle, performing my tornado DDT. I was surprised by the intense reaction it received from the WWE universe, they were going mad!

We had now reached the climax of the match, Maryse was struggling to get up from the mat and as soon as she was on her feet, wobbling from side to side I prepared myself for my finishing move. I ran at her and hooked my arm around the back of her neck to support the back of her head as I brought her down into what could be called a reverse RKO. It was the same, the only difference being that I ran at them and brought them down onto their back opposed to their front. I twisted onto my knees with a massive grin and crawled over to Maryse and covered her..

"ONE.. TWO.. THREE!" the crowd chanted along with the sound of the ref hitting the mat with the palm of his hand. And there you have it – my first win with the WWE. My music blasted through the stadium immediately and after I kicked up from the ground without so much as having to use my hands for support my arm was stretched as the ref lifted my hand into the air to celebrate my win.

"Here's your winner.. Tiffany!" Justin Roberts exclaimed over the sound of the music and the cheers from the audience. I was on such a high from the atmosphere it was unbelievable. I lifted my free hand up to push my hair away from my face, a huge grin still planted on my face as I dropped my hand from the refs to look down at the disorientated Maryse. I walked backwards as I stared at my victim before turning around to take precaution as I made my exit from the ring, climbing through the ropes and dropping to my feet on ground. Once I passed through the curtain I was greeted by a waiting Nattie, either she was waiting for me or waiting for a match, obviously I was left to assume that it was the latter. Why would she wait to congratulate me?

"Wow! I'm impressed!" had Nattie really just complimented me? OMG, OMG, FANGIRL MOMENT.

"Thank you so much.. It was so amazing, being out there.." I responded, a little breathless due to the intensity of the match, I'll have you know.

"You did a great job.. I left my number for you on your bag in the locker room so be sure to get in touch and we'll go out for lunch some time. I'd love to get to know our newest Diva a little better!" the enthusiasm in her voice was completely obvious and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure thing.. I should get going, I need to clean myself up." And with that I made my departure from the gorilla, a smile on my face throughout my journey through the corridors of the backstage area of the arena. And my mood only increased further when I got word of the fact that my match wouldn't be the only match I would be competing in tonight, apparently.. I would be making my first appearance in one of Randy's matches with Legacy at ringside. I was scheduled to distract the opponent, and even give Legacy a chance to pull some illegal moves by distracting the ref. Would It be a bad thing to say that I'm actually very, very excited? Time to prove to Randy that I'm worth a shot with Legacy and that he needs to show me some respect.


	3. Chapter 3: have i impressed you yet?

**AGAIN, i couldn't resist uploading another chapter, even when i have barley any reviews! But thanks to those who have left reviews so far & added this story to their favourites, it means a lot to me! So here you go, chapter three of this story! I hope you enjoy it as much i enjoyed writing it. - Jade. xo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: HAVE I IMPRESSED YOU YET?<strong>

I wasn't going to go back out in front of the thousands of WWE fans looking a mess and all sweaty from my previous match-up, so it made sense to take a shower and dress down in my street clothes. After all, I wasn't in the ring and creative had told me that it would be okay to go down there in my casual attire, as all I was going to be doing was interfering for the first time. It didn't take long for me to get ready, dressed in some ripped, acid-wash skinny jeans and a black vest which clung to my torso like a second skin. It was my favourite shirt, it was a simple tight-fitting vest with a few slices across the front; a couple over my stomach and one just above my chest revealing only the edge and strap of my red bra and a bit of cleavage that left very little to the imagination. Oh, and might I add, they're real – I'm not a supporter of plastic surgery unless it's crucial. After a quick visit to hair and makeup I was as ready as I ever could be; with smoky eye shadow framing my blue eyes and messy curls framing my face.

"Thanks girls." I showed my appreciation before leaving the small room and heading out back into the chilly corridors of the backstage area of the arena. Again, they were empty so I wasn't expecting to run into anybody until I found my way to catering. So when I bumped into something solid I was a little surprised; either I had walked into a brick wall or another person. After gathering my bearings I looked up to see that I had in fact bumped into somebody, and it wasn't just anybody, it was Randy Orton – the man whose match I would be interfering in, in less than half an hour.

"Hey man.. I'm sorry." I held my hands up in a playful surrender as I apologised for knocking into him, and it was only then that I realised he was in his wrestling gear, and my arm was now shining with the baby oil used to lather up those sculpted abs of his. Hmm, he looked like one of those sculptures of those men you see in places like Rome and Italy, chiselled to perfection, an instrument of pleasure and longing. It was like my eyes had a mind of their own as I took this moment to appreciate his exterior, following the contours of his abs, lower, and lower until the sound of Randy clearing his throat pulled me out of my daze and left me a little embarrassed.

"I'm up here." Did he really have to make things worse by drawing attention to the fact that he knew that I had been checking him out? Really? Did he have to put me on the spot like that? And after inhaling deeply to calm my nerves I opened my eyes and looked up at him, pursing my lips and shifting my weight onto one side as I crossed my arms. If I was going to be a victim of his smug, witty comments I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing about it, I would take pride and act like it wasn't much of an issue. If he could do it, why couldn't I? yeah.. that's right, I had noticed the occasional glance to my bust. Clearly I'm not the only one that was easily distracted.

"So you are.." I responded in the most sarcastic tone I could muster, pulling a small grin as I looked up at his face to instantly fall victim to his icy glare. God those eyes were beautiful, even if I was starting to feel a little heated and uncomfortable being beneath the stare of them.

"So I heard about the plan for tonight.." he began in that husky tone of voice, and I instantly felt thankful that he had changed the subject and decided not to linger on the fact that he had caught me practically drooling over his torso. "I can't say I'm happy about it.." there we go again with the whole 'I'm bigger than this and I don't need anybody to interfere with my match' speech. I knew it was coming.

"Look just-." I began, hoping to push in my opinion and cut him off so that I could try and sway his thoughts on the subject a little.

"I'm not finished." He quickly intervened, lifting a hand as a gesture for me to be silent and with an audible 'hmmph' I shut up and looked up at him with an arch of my brow, waiting for him to continue as he insisted on doing so. "As I was saying.. I'm not happy about it.. But I'm sure I can live with it.. Judging from what I saw before, you're not as bad as I thought you would be.." he spoke in a slow drawl, a sound that you would want to listen to whilst falling asleep, it was one of those voices that calmed you down, like the ones you'd find on a hypnosis tape or something. "But that doesn't mean that I'm okay with it." he made sure to get that point across.

"Okay, okay.. I get it, you don't want a seemingly ditzy girl to get involved with your matches and be a part of Legacy. But guess what.." this was my bitchy side leaking through, sure he had complimented me but I was fed up with him acting all arrogant and superior. "There's not a thing that you can do about it, so if you don't like it, you're gonna have to shut up and accept it." I concluded with a cocky smile, giving a small tilt of my head before moving to walk past him. Usually I would push past a person, making sure to nudge their shoulder with my own, but I avoided any contact due to the fact that he was lathered in baby oil and I knew that it was a tough fucker to get out of clothes, and off the skin. Just after taking a few steps away from Randy I felt a hand wrap around my elbow and I was instantly pulled back and shoved against the cold brick wall with Randy's intimidating tall frame towering over me, holding me prisoner with my back against the wall. I could hear his breathing, strong and heavy through his nose, his teeth gritted together – he wasn't very happy.. gulp.

I felt my eyes widen a little, and I pushed my lips together, lifting my head to look up at him, I could even hear my breathing increase – mainly due to the fact that I was actually a little frightened and intimidated. At this point there was nothing but silence and the sound of our breathing, the tension was at an all time high. He lifted his hand and I instantly flinched, expecting to feel the power of the Viper first hand. But instead of a blow to the jaw he pointed a finger at my face, a stern, powerful expression upon his beautiful features. Why did I have this sudden urge to kiss the God damn man?

"I would advise you to show me a little more respect.. and give a little less of that attitude. I'm not someone you want to upset, _Tiffany_." Oh god, the way he drawled my name with that extra emphasis.. clearly he was trying to intimidate me, but I couldn't help but feel a little.. turned on. Which obviously I shouldn't be considering he just slammed me against the wall and was now threatening me.

"And I would advise _you_.." I countered his phrase, in my own stern tone of voice – I was now letting the anger seep through, and anger mixed with lust gave me this powerful feeling, I had even once been told that when I was angry, It was pretty sexy, as well as terrifying to those who I unleashed it upon. "To get your hands off of me.. Right. Now." I ordered him, my tone calm and collective as I held his gaze. Judging by the look on his face and in his eyes, he didn't like being stood up to, especially by a girl. With a groan of what I would assume to be frustration, he pushed away from me and the wall and sped off down the hall, maintaining the same walk that he would soon be using to wander down to the ring with. I watched him until he was out of sight and I let out a breath of relief, sinking back against the wall as I lowered my defences. What was his deal? After collecting myself and pulling it all together I too, pushed away from the wall and continued my journey towards catering.

Everybody had been cool with me, I now had the numbers of Beth, Eve and Nattie, as well as a few numbers from the superstars including Zack, Evan and Dolph – mainly because a lot of them were friendly, but it was pretty obvious that a couple were more interested more intimate things rather than friendship – which was the only thing I was looking for. I had never dated anybody in the same workplace as myself as relationships with colleagues always ended badly, it had done for a few friends and it always happened in the movies!

Now I was stood at the gorilla, watching the match on the monitor and waiting for my cue. I knew everything that I was supposed to do and to be honest, I felt pretty confident about it all, even if Randy was the focus of the match and in my opinion, a complete asshole that didn't deserve my help, even if he was one of the hottest men I had ever set my eyes on.

"Okay, your on.." a crew member informed me and within seconds I had passed through the curtains and had finally made my second appearance on the stage. The crowd would probably be confused, but I also gained a few cheers from those standing either side of the walk-way as I strolled down it with my usual swag. The commentators were probably selling their confusion to the viewer's worldwide pretty well, asking why I was here or the possible reasons for making an appearance. But right now, my head was in the game and I was focused on what I was out here to do. In a matter of seconds I was at ringside, Randy was doing well in his match but he hadn't yet gained full momentum and that was why I was here. His opponent was Batista, and I was supposed to distract him so that Randy could finally get the upper hand of the match. I wandered to the side of the ring that Batista was closest to, and already he was looking down at me, a look of confusion upon his features, yet a small grin also grew at his lips.

"Kick his ass for me!" I called up to The Animal with a sinister smirk as he advanced towards the ropes, holding onto the ropes as he peered down at me, probably gaining full view of my bust. This was one of my distractions and within an instant Randy had attacked and was now making the most of beating on Batista. The ref began shouting down at me, asking why I was there and what I was doing – this was the second distraction. And behind the ref, Legacy had gotten involved.

"I'm here for support!" I insisted, flashing one of my innocent, flattering smiles, holding my hands up in a gesture of surrender as I took a few steps back from the ring. Legacy were out of the ring by the time the ref had turned around, and Randy caught Batista in an RKO as soon as the ref had turned to face the opponents. The ref counted to three and Randy got the win, the crowd weren't impressed, obviously due to the fact that Legacy were a heel group and they probably weren't impressed with me for distracting Batista and the ref so that Legacy could help out. As soon as the win was confirmed by the ring of the bell and the blast of Randy's music, a grin slowly tugged at my lips and I clapped my hands slowly. Let me tell you a little something, I had been informed of another event set to happen in this match, and I don't think that Randy even knew about it – apparently it was a surprise for the crowd, as well as Legacy. Oh, Batista knew about it too.

As rehearsed, Batista rose to his feet as Randy celebrated on the turnbuckle – he was going to attack from behind – Randy would know about this bit, but not my involvement. But before Legacy or Randy could even register what was going to happen I had slipped into the ring with a chair in my hand and as soon I was on my feet I jogged towards Batista whilst pulling back the steel chair only to slam it down against his back. The sound was brutal and The Animal grunted in pain as he fell to his knees, by this point Randy was watching, as was Legacy, and I then brought the chair down for another smack against my victims back. I then tossed the chair to the side whilst looking over at Randy with a small grin before flicking my hair over my shoulder and turning to make my exit from the ring. I climbed through the ropes, dropped to my feet and walked out to Randy's music playing in the background as the three stood in the ring, looks of complete bewilderment plastered over their faces. Had I impressed them yet?


	4. Chapter 4: is this entertaining enough?

**I love writing this! So the updates will be pretty frequent unless i'm too busy and unable to upload anything. I hoe you enjoy this as much as i do. - Jade. xo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: I HOPE THIS IS ENTERTAINING ENOUGH FOR YOU.<strong>

Now that the main event had finished, everybody was beginning to pack up and leave to travel to their next destination for a house show in some other city. The Diva's locker room was empty, and I left that down to the fact that the Diva's had probably left as soon as their matches were finished because they weren't needed anymore during the evening. After packing away my things, I pulled on my hoody and lifted my sports bag, tugging the strap over my shoulder and holding it in place as I finally made my exit from the empty locker room.

I couldn't help but think about my earlier encounter with Randy Orton, and how he had been so aggressive towards me. I still couldn't wrap my head around why he held so much hatred towards me. He hadn't even given me a chance, he didn't know what I was like as a person and so I could only assume that he was judging the book by its cover and judging me on his thoughts and opinions rather than the facts. As I made my way out of the back entrance and out into the cold, I lifted my gaze from the ground and looked around at the dark parking lot – there were still quite a few vehicles around, which probably belonged to the crew and the susperstars that hadn't left the building yet. Once I had located my rental, I threw my bag into the trunk and slipped into the passenger seat, leaving the door open, because once I got the engine started, I would have a smoke and then leave – I needed the cigarettes to help me relax, believe it or not.

I turned the keys in the ignition and instead of the engine bursting to life, the sound of a tired old motor trying to start echoed throughout the parking lot. I had been having problems with this vehicle on my journey to the arena earlier in the afternoon, but I thought nothing of it – why would the company give me a shitty car? Obviously I had no reason to suspect that my rental would let me down so I hadn't bothered sorting out another source of transport.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted out in frustration as I continued to turn the key back and forth, hoping that by some miracle the car would burst to life and take me to the hotel. But obviously, I had no luck. "Fuck!" I hissed and slumped back into the seat after hitting the steering wheel with my hands, my right leg in the warmth of the vehicle and the other set on the ground outside. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut as a result of my frustration, before reaching into the trunk to grab my bags and suitcases, piling them on the ground. I then slammed the boot shut as I had done with the door before locking the vehicle with a click of a button on the keys. "Useless piece of shit." I had a habit of cussing profoundly and talking to nothing when I was angry – it was something people had to get used to.

"That's not a nice way to talk about your new colleagues." A voice sounded from my side and I looked around to see Cody Rhodes stood by a large vehicle, grinning at me through the darkness.

"Trust me when I say that now _really _isn't the best time to be playing games with me." I warned him, knowing that I was likely to snap if he said anything remotely out of line or if he even dared to rub the fact that he had a ride in my face.

"Okay.. Okay.." he insisted whilst raising his hands in a surrender, turning to open the boot of the vehicle which he began to pack suitcases into – there were too many for them to just be his, so I assumed he would probably be riding with somebody else. "What's wrong anyway? You can't be swearing into thin air for no reason at all.." he asked, curiosity laced in his tone as I caught him glancing towards me.

"This piece of crap broke down on me.." I explained, kicking the tyre of the car behind me which resulted in a piercing noise to echo throughout the parking lot, stabbing my ear canals due to the intensity of the sound. "Fuck!" I grumbled and pressed the button on the keys which thankfully, stopped the alarm from going off. I huffed in complete and utter frustration, shoving the keys into my pocket and lifting my hand to my hair to push my fingertips through the roots.

"That sucks.. Aren't the girls around to give you a ride?" Cody asked from my side and I closed my eyes whilst shaking my head to inform him silently that I was alone in this one.

"It's cool.. I'll grab a taxi." I told him whilst pulling up the handles of my suitcase, resting my sports back on the top of one of them so that I had less to carry over my shoulders. In total I had two suitcases, a sports bag and my hand bag. This was nothing compared to what some of the Diva's carried around. I slipped the handle of my handbag over my shoulder and grabbed onto the handles of both of my suitcases – this was going to be difficult. I had just about taken three steps before I heard Cody's voice from behind me.

"Hey.. What do you think you're doing?" he questioned, resulting in an arch of my eyebrow as I stopped for a second to turn around and face him, my fingers still curled around the handles.

"I'm going to find a taxi.." I repeated slowly, after all, shouldn't he know this by now? Considering the fact that I had JUST told him about my plans to get a taxi to the hotel in the next town.

"So you said.. But do you know how much that'd cost?" And just as I went to open my mouth to argue, he quickly proceeded with what he was about to say. "I can't have you doing that.. You can ride with us." I lifted my eyebrow in a questioning manner and looked around him to see nobody stood there. Who was he talking about?

"What do you mean _'us'_?" I asked in a bewildered voice. Who was it? Cody and his three invisible friends? And as if by magic, the figures of two men wandering towards us answered my question and I instantly laughed whilst shaking my head.

"No thanks.. I think I'll pass.." If taking a ride with Cody meant being in the same space as Randy for God know's how long, I think I'd rather take the taxi. Don't get me wrong, he's super hot and even his voice is enough to leave me weak at the knees.. But I've come to realise that he's a complete asshole in all categories. I had planned on leaving before Randy was too close, but I was a little too late, for he had already noticed me and was now stood at Cody's side with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" Randy spoke in the low voice of his.. and there we go again, weak at the knees and butterflies in my stomach. But I was also very irritated with his behaviour towards me, I wasn't going to stand there and take it.

"Mm.. I should be, yeah.. but I can't seem to tear myself away from this parking lot. I think I'm attached to this arena.." I teased in the most sarcastic and mocking voice I could muster – I could be a right playful bitch if I wanted to be. Judging by the expression upon his features, he wasn't very happy, but I noticed that Cody was trying to hide his grin.

"Her car won't start.. She was about to go and get a taxi but I suggested that she ride with us.." Cody explained to Randy, giving him the short story to save some time and get to the issue at hand. It looked as if Randy was thinking it over in his mind, and yes, I know that I said I'd rather get a taxi, but the idea of sitting in the warmth of a clean vehicle and not having to pay for it was pretty appealing right now.

"No." was all the Viper came out with and I instantly felt a knot curl within my stomach. Was he really going to be cruel enough to leave me out here, to find my way to the hotel, struggling throughout the entire journey with my suitcases? Really? _Really? _

"But Randy, come on man it's just-." Cody began, but clearly he should have known better than to speak up to his mentor.

"I said no." And with that, he got into the driver's seat of the car, closing the door behind him without so much as giving me a reason why I couldn't travel with them. There was room; I could see that there wouldn't be an issue with space! He was just being a complete asshole, an inconsiderate, heartless jerk.

"Sorry Princess.." Cody really did sound sympathetic and I simply shrugged my shoulders and flashed him a quick smile before turning around to collect the handles of my belongings. "Man, why do you have to be such a.." Was all I heard Cody say before his voice faded into the sound of the wind as I made my way away from the vehicles and out of the parking lot completely. I didn't want to look up as I heard their car pull out of the lot, it would only make me angrier so I kept my head down and began my journey to the hotel.

Of course it had been a lot worse than I could have ever imagined. It had pissed down with rain, and thankfully I had found a taxi but it turned out I didn't have enough cash on me to get me to the doors of the hotel. So I had to clamber out of the cab at least six blocks away from the hotel and was forced to walk, yes, _WALK_ to the hotel where the roster was staying. I wasn't the least bit impressed. It had been raining non-stop, with rough winds and thunder and lightning to top it all off and make it that much more better. I probably should have been happy to see the hotel shining ahead of me, but I wasn't, I was too angry, cold and upset to even think about the possibility of jumping up and down with joy. And to make things worse, there ahead of me stood Randy and his two pals, handing their vehicle over to the male who proceeded to drive it away, whilst Cody and Ted pulled the suitcases towards the entrance. Aw, look how dry and warm they all were – smiles all around, eh?

I literally stormed through the entrance, completely ignoring the doorman and the bellboy asking if I needed any help. They must have thought that I was a mad woman, soaked to the bone, my hair sticking to my face, my heels ruined along with my suitcases and handbag. I heard a few gasps from those within the lobby, and clearly Legacy (who were checking in) had picked up on the fact that something wasn't right and they each turned their heads to see what was going on. The first thing I noticed was the look of guilt which spread across Cody's features, and another from Ted – but Randy, well, as always Randy's expression was blank. I left my bags where they were apart from my hand bag, and stormed over to the desk, pushing my way through Legacy, Ted and Cody happily stood aside to let me through, but I had to push at Randy to get him to budge – and clearly he wasn't happy with his shirt being wet now.

"Tiffany Marvel. I'd like to check in please." I put on my fake happy, ditzy voice, being completely sarcastic – I couldn't help it, I was pissed off to the point where I was quite happy to snap at a child if I had to. The receptionist looked a little hesitant but she did her job and when she asked me for my credit card, I pulled out my damp purse and unzipped it, tossing the card onto the counter. Once the process was complete I grabbed my card key and barged past Randy to go and get my bags. I was more than happy to hurry away from them, and I had to admit, I made a lot of intentional noise whilst dragging my suitcases up the small set of stairs to get to the elevator.

"What happened to getting a taxi?" I heard Cody's voice from behind me as I waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"I ran out of cash mid-journey." I gave him the answer, short and sweet, I didn't mean to be blunt but I was just so annoyed! As I turned to look over my shoulder at Cody, I noticed Ted and Randy walking up the small set of stairs to join Cody. I had to bite my tongue to keep me from going full bitch mode, even looking at him made me want to kill somebody! So I turned my back to the boys and waited for the lift.

"Tiffany, listen.." Randy's low voice began just as the elevator reached the level we were on. As the doors opened I shoved my cases into the elevator and stepped in myself, turning around to face the three boys, my gaze focused on Randy.

"I hope this is entertaining enough for you." I growled before pressing the button for the level my room was on. "You can wait for the next one." I informed them before the doors closed. No way could I handle being in the same, small compartment as him. What a great end to my first day with the WWE.


	5. Chapter 5: i've got that poison

**I actually like this chapter! This wasn't the way i was going to have it go, but i like the way it has turned out and i'm glad i decided to go along with the idea! Thanks for all of the kind reviews, it means a lot! I like to know what you guys think and whether or not i need to make any improvements! I hope you enjoy! - Jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: I'VE GOT THAT POISON. <strong>

I managed to sleep well despite the trouble I had been through during the day, I think the events had just worn me out completely and as soon as I hit the sheets after showering I was out like a light. Even the next day had passed me by quickly, I had spent most of the morning in my room having a well deserved lazy morning, and then left for a quick lunch at noon with Natalya and a few of the other girls. I had managed to avoid Randy at all costs, because I think it's fair to say that if I even caught a whiff of his scent, I'd be on him like a rabid dog, set on letting out all my aggression upon him after what he had done.

It was now about six in the evening and I was getting ready with the girls for a night out at a nearby club, we were going to treat ourselves considering we didn't have any work to do until Sunday at a house show. Luckily, I had spent the day getting to know a few more of the Diva's thanks to Nattie's introductions, and we all seemed to be getting along really well. I didn't know what to expect tonight, or where we were going, all I knew is that we were going to a club with most of the girls who were on the road and I needed to look 'sexy' – as Nattie had so kindly put it. Smack me if I sound too vain, but it wasn't exactly hard for me to wash up for a night out – luckily my mother had passed me her looks.

After rummaging through my suitcase and throwing nearly all of the contents out onto my bed, I had decided on a bodycon dress which was now hugging at my curves like a second skin, cutting off around mid-thigh. The girls were all getting ready in the main room but I had opted for some privacy and fled to the bathroom to get ready – they hadn't seen me in my 'going out clothes' so I wanted to surprise them. Especially Maryse who had made it perfectly clear that she thought I was going to end up looking like a tramp. I'd prove her wrong and outshine her, the bitch. After applying my finishing touches of make-up It was fair to say that I was ready to walk out of that door. I had given my hair an extra curl with the curling wand so that they were more loose curls rather than waves, and I had decided to go for a more natural look with my make-up, my eyes lined with liquid eyeliner which flicked at the sides in a cat-eye effect, some mascara and a pretty red lipstick to finish the look off.

I finally left the bathroom after collecting my clutch from the bathroom counter and suppressed a smug grin as Maryse's eyes widened into saucers as she took in my appearance. I had to admit, I loved the dress, it was nothing special, just a black bodycon piece with a lace panel at the back which lowered down into the shape of a V, the revealing material stopping at the bottom of my back which revealed the angel wings tattooed onto my flesh. We had all risen an extra few inches due to our heels, mine being a pair of ordinary Loubiton pumps, but that still wouldn't make a difference around the men, we were short-asses and high heeled shoes wouldn't make that much of a difference.

"You look hot, girl!" Nattie complimented with that infamous grin of hers that the cameras always focused on during her matches.

"Enough, enough! I know I look good!" I teased in a playful voice, giving a quick wink before looking around at the other girls – everybody looked set to go. "I think it's time we get out of here." I was the first to speak up about leaving and it seemed that everybody was thinking the same thing because we were out of there in an instant.

We were riding in style and someone had gone out of their way to make sure we had a long, black hummer waiting for us outside of the hotel – and as soon as we were all seated we popped open the bottles of champagne and the night of drinking began. It wasn't long before we arrived at the club and we piled out of the hummer one after the other, taking our time to make sure neither of us stumbled out of the vehicle and out onto the sidewalk on our asses… _THAT _would be embarrassing.

The club was full of people, and it seemed that we had a few fans amongst the party-goers too, considering we had a few requests for photos whilst on our way to the VIP section of the club. But as soon as I stepped through the curtain I instantly groaned as my eyes instantly fell upon those which belonged to none other than The Viper. Nattie had caught on with what I had been groaning at and she took hold of my hand, guiding me towards one of the dimly lit booths.

"Just ignore him, sweetie. You're here to have a good time, don't let him ruin that, okay?" it was hard to tell if she was just really enthusiastic or just shouting over the music. It was probably the latter considering the volume of the tunes they were blasting through the speakers on the main dance floor.

"I know.. Don't worry, I'm going to take no notice.. in fact, who are you even talking about? I have no idea what you mean.." I trailed off, alerting Nattie of the fact that Randy would be the least of my concerns. But who was I trying to fool? I may have fooled Nattie but I certainly hadn't fooled myself.. I couldn't get the thought of him out of my hand no matter how hard I tried! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I had no idea who I was addressing in my mind, either my subconscious or God.. either way, one of them really hated me.

An hour or so into the night, Eve and myself were stood at the private bar, laughing over a story that she had decided to come out with and tell me about. I had loosened up after downing at least five shots of whatever Ryder had been ordering and I knew I was gradually getting closer to that point where I would end up dancing on tables and singing as loud as I possibly could. Most people would be trying to prevent that and calming down with their drink, but I wasn't most people, I was Tiffany Marvel and I was going to do whatever the fuck I wanted, even if it did make me look like a complete fool. I had just finished my glass of Vodka and Orange when I heard the familiar voice of Cody from beside me.

"Tiffany.." he had spoken in that alluring voice of his, it was almost as knee-weakening as Randy's.. Wait, who am I kidding? Nothing was as knee-weakening as Randy's voice. I apologised to Eve and turned to face Cody, a grin instantly curling at my lips as I leant my hip against the bar.

"Hey Cody! I hope you were warm enough in your rental last night." My voice was way to enthusiastic but that was because I was borderline hammered, but that sarcasm was intentional – even though it wasn't Cody's fault that I had been left out in the rain, I was still incredibly irritated and he was the only one there that was talking to me now, so I had to let some of that anger out.

"I'm sorry about last night.. I really am. But you can't blame me! If it was my decision I would have let you ride with us, but well.. It wasn't my decision to make, it's-." Cody began, but I wasn't having anymore of it.

"Randy's.. I know!" I cut him off instantly in a sharp tone of voice, briefly turning my head to gesture for another drink from the barman before averting my gaze back towards Cody. "But I'm still pissed.. I had to walk in the pouring rain, not to mention the thunder and lightning! Which might I add.. Terrifies the fuck out of me!" Yes, I admit it, I was shit scared of stormy weather, but I had good reason to be! My house had been struck by lightning when I was young and the fear had stuck with me ever since. I sighed and tilted my head back, pinching the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb. "Can you please just go? I'm trying to enjoy myself and you being here Is just making me remember how angry I am.. I'm not angry at you, but you're the closest thing to Randy so.. Yeah." I knew it was a bitchy thing to do, but I was simply trying to save him from a world of trouble – if I let my bitchy side loose there would be no telling where our friendship would end up, or if there would be any form of a friendship left! I was surprised to see that Cody actually agreed, even if he had been a little reluctant to do so.

I had lost count of the amount of drinks I had consumed, and I was too tied up in dancing to care. I had been on the main dancefloor for a while now, simply moving my body to the beat and dancing with whoever decided to step into my zone; male or female. If I had been sober I probably would have calmed myself down a little, but I wasn't, so I was going to go all out, even if it did make me look like a slut. Who cares? I was on top of the fucking world. In fact, I was feeling a little _too _good. If my dress hadn't of been bodycon it would have been stuck to my flesh anyway due to the fact that I was damp with sweat, and even wisps of hair were sticking to my face. The music was now a distorted thud in my ear canals and people around me were like scenes from a horror movie, as they moved their bodies blurred, as if someone was taking a picture of them with a slow shutter speed. As well as the music, I could hear my heart beat in my ear, beating faster than usual to the point where it made me feel physically sick. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that my feet were taking me somewhere as I zigzagged trough the crowd of dancers, bumping into people frequently – this wasn't like me at all.

"Hey lady, are you okay?" even though the young man was beside me, it sounded like his voice was a million miles away, across the other side of the grand canyon so that when he spoke it sounded like he had shouted and all I could hear was the echoes. All I gave him was a nod of my head, but he must have thought otherwise, as I soon felt his hand against my shoulder. I instantly panicked – why was he touching me? Was he going to hurt me? I lashed out with my arms and hit his hands away, it was only now that I realised that my arms felt like jelly.. and what was with this sudden sense of paranoia? I gripped onto the railing and literally had to pull myself up the small set of steel stairs, my heels wobbling beneath my feet to the point where I stumbled and had to hug the railing so that I didn't fall to my knees. My vision was slowly getting worse, but right now I was still able to see things pretty clearly, the only downside being that if something moved or if I moved too quick, their bodies blurred like an abstract painting. I reached the top of the staircase and reached out for something to support myself on and apparently I ended up holding onto the suit jacket of one of the bouncers stood at the curtain.

"Miss Marvel.. Is everything okay?" the big, muscular man spoke and I looked up at him giving another nod of my head, at this point when I tilted my head back it felt like I was going to fall over, and clearly I almost did because I felt the guard catching my shoulders in his big hands.

"I'm fine.. get off of me." I grumbled in a slurred voice, I couldn't even recognise my own voice, what the hell was wrong with me? I hadn't had that much to drink had I? Even if I had, I had never reacted to it like this before. I stumbled through the curtain and into the VIP section where most of the roster were still enjoying their evening. I was now at the point where I could only see clearly to a certain distance, anything beyond that point simply faded into a field of blurs. I walked slowly (if you could call it walking) further into the room, and with every step I took I felt like somebody was spinning me around, faster and faster, like one of those carnival rides where the people who spin you don't listen to your cries to slow down. I had been so out of it that I hadn't noticed the body in my peripheral vision and I ended up knocking into something solid, and a set of hands caught me for the third time that evening, steadying me on my feet. I couldn't bring myself to look up straight away, as I feared that feeling that would come with it, it made me feel violently ill, if it was possible to feel any worse than I did now.

"Watch were you're going, Tiffany.." I could recognise that deep voice anywhere, but now wasn't the time to feel the effects of his husky voice, my knees were already weak, in fact, both of my legs felt like jelly. I slowly looked up, I could feel my head wobbling as I tried my hardest to keep my head tilted back at that angle to look up at the face of the Viper, his beautiful features fading in and out of focus.

"You're pretty.." I slurred, simply speaking out the thoughts on my mind like there was no tomorrow – something was definitely wrong with me. I noticed how his eyebrows raised before a serious expression creeped back over his features – he had sussed out that something wasn't wrong, that I was either incredibly drunk.. Or something different entirely.

"Uh, Tiff?" Another voice, this time from a female, but I physically couldn't turn to seek the face of Nattie, everything was beginning to feel so much worse, so I kept my gaze fixed on Randys. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" I felt her hand against my back, it couldn't have been Randy's because he was still holding onto my shoulders.

"I don't.. I.. I don't feel so good." It took me a while to speak but I got there somehow, my speech was slurred and my throat was dry. And then suddenly my head rolled back and my body followed with it as my limbs finally gave in to whatever was in my system.

"TIFF!" I heard Nattie squeal over the sound of the distant music. However I didn't fall back with a nasty thud against the ground, I was caught by strong hands and hoisted up into a muscular air of arms. And the last thing I remember before seeing black and falling limp in those arms was the pair of beautiful icy blue eyes, full of worry and concern, staring down into my own.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Seduction

**I wanted to do a quick update because i'm actually in love with writing this! I'll start on the next chapter over the next couple of days as there's a strike going on and all sorts, so lots of time to get some chapters up for you guys! Thank you for the kind reviews, it really does mean the world to me to know that you guys like this story as much as i do. :) P.S sorry for the cliffhangers, i just picture the scene in my head and that's how i imagine it ending! I hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it. - Jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX: SWEET SEDUCTION<strong>

When I next opened my eyes, everything was a bit of a blur and it took me a few minutes to figure out where I was. I was in the back of a car, and once my eyes focused, it turned out that I was laying across the back seats with my head in Randy's lap and what I assumed to be fingers dancing over the skin of my arm. Every tap of his fingertip felt so sensual, sending small sparks of electricity across my skin. I slowly pushed myself up, my head felt incredibly light and it felt as if I was flying, like I was on the most incredible high. Everything felt so good, even the material of the leather seats against my bare skin felt good – to the point where I heard myself groan quietly in the depths of my throat.

"You need to lie down, we're on the way to the emergency room and you need to rest." Randy ordered in that low voice which sounded from beside me. Oh my god, his voice sounded a thousand times better right now, I was even experiencing the whole butterflies in the stomach thing, only this time it felt like there were billions in there, fluttering wildly against the lining of my abdomen. I felt myself twisting onto my knees despite his efforts to keep me still against the surface of the seats, I grabbed his hands to stop him from holding me still and leant forwards towards him.

"I'll only lay down if you lay down with me." I purred into his ear. All of my feelings were at an all time high, it was like whatever I had been intoxicated with was making all of my characteristics grow in size – and it just so happened that my sex drive was going through the roof. I closed my eyes and brushed my nose from his ear down to his neck where I couldn't stop myself from taking in his scent, the smell of cologne and a natural musk filling my nostrils which only made me groan in longing. It wasn't my fault that I was sexually attracted to the guy! The drugs and alcohol had made it worse and I wasn't holding back at all. And before I knew it I was pressing small, soft kisses to his neck and throat.

"Tiffany.." he growled his warning towards me in that low, sultry voice of his and it only made me grin. He pulled my hands from his to grab my shoulders, slowly pushing me back away from him to stare me in the eye. I took that tone and behaviour as a challenge. I pushed my lips out into a pout before flicking out my tongue to wet my dry lips.

"Don't act like you don't want it." I drawled, many would probably think that I was trying to be seductive, but in reality it was whatever had been slipped into my drink, slurring my speech like there was no tomorrow.

"Tiff, sweetie, you need to lay down and leave Randy alone okay?" I heard Nattie's voice and I turned my wobbly head to see the blonde sat in the passenger seat at the front.

"But I don't wanna.." I responded, like an upset child that didn't want to give up their favourite dolls when they were said to be too old for them. "He smells so good.." I added whilst looking back towards Randy, flashing a grin as I pushed forwards towards him again, despite his efforts to keep me at bay with his hands.

"He's married Tiff." Cody's added from out of nowhere, I hadn't even realised that he had been driving the car. "Not happily, but he's still married!" he added. Instead of looking towards Cody I kept my gaze fixed on Randy's face, tilting my head like a confused little puppy.

"I don't care." I admitted whilst grabbing his hands again to stop him from holding me back as I quickly scrambled over the seats to sit over his lap, a mischievous grin spreading across my lips as I straddled him, locking his hands down by his sides. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, like a pair of flames, dancing wildly behind those blue orbs of his. I was playing with fire and I loved it.

"Oh God.. Tiff! Get off of Randy!" Nattie scolded, but it didn't take a genius to notice the humour in her voice. That was the least of my concerns though, I was focused on Randy, and Randy alone. I leant back towards him, completely missing his face to direct my mouth to his ear again.

"I could make you happy.." I whispered against his ear for him to hear only. I then lowered my mouth to his neck to kiss and bite down gently against his tanned skin, trailing them further up, and up, until I was leaving small kisses against his chin, and then another just next to his mouth which resulted in another throaty groan from the Viper, and of course, that was when he found his will power and tugged his hands from my hold. He grabbed onto my waist and lifted me off his lap, pushing me to the other side of the seat next to the door.

"Stay." He ordered, like I was some kind of dog. Who the hell did he think he was? Turning me down and treating me like a domestic pet.

"All you guys suck. Each and every one of you.." I slurred and stumbled over my words, pointing my finger at Randy, Cody and then Nattie. "I expected it from them but not you Nattie.. You're.. You're meant to be my best friend and you're laughing at me and telling me what to do." If only I could hear myself, oh how I'd be embarrassed when this was all over.

"Tiffany I wasn't laughing at you baby girl, it's just.. You can't go around climbing over married men! Especially Randy!" I caught sight of her face as she twisted in her seat to peer around at me with a smile. But her words didn't really register straight away, as I was focused on that familiar feeling that I had felt back at the club, that feeling of complete dread and drowsiness. "Tiff?" Nattie asked in a bewildered tone of voice, and it must have clicked that something was up because I noticed that Cody had sped up and Nattie had a look of genuine concern on her features.

"I don't.. Feel so good." I whined in the most helpless tone of voice I had ever used – if there was one thing I hated, it was looking like a vulnerable little girl, and that was exactly how I felt. And then I felt myself falling back to the side, suddenly slipping back into the darkness.

When my eyes next opened I found it hard to pry my eyelids apart due to the intensity of the lights above me. I lifted my arm and draped my forearm across my eyes to shield them from the piercing light and then as if God had listened to my unspoken prayers, the lights had gone and I was free to drop my arm back to my side and allow my eyes to focus. I could hear the sound of a continuous bleep from my side and a quick glance to my side led me to believe that I was in hospital, attached to an annoying ass heart monitor.

"How are you feeling?" I heard the sound of a males voice and I moved my gaze towards the end of the bed where I saw a middle-aged man stood at the foot of the bed in a white overcoat and a clipboard.

"Like I was hit by a truck.. My head is pounding and my throat is sore. How do you think I feel?" I didn't mean to be bitchy, I just felt so unwell and tired, all I wanted to do was get home and sleep.

"That's to be expected.. You've been asleep for at least fifteen hours now.." he explained and my eyes suddenly widened. Say what?

"Fifteen.. _Hours_?" I repeated in complete shock whilst pushing myself up into a sitting position against the stack of pillows behind my head. "What happened to me?" I croaked, I just felt so helpless and well.. sorry for myself.

"Well, when it comes to figuring out how you were drugged.. Our guess is as good as yours, but from what we have heard about your evening, we would assume that somebody spiked your drink with what's more commonly known as the date-rape drug." At those words, I instantly felt sick and judging by the look on my face, the doctor knew what I had been thinking. "Don't worry.. Nothing of that magnitude happened.. You were brought in by your friends completely unharmed." I slowly nodded my head to show that I understood what he meant. Speaking of friends.. where were they? I saw no Nattie, no eve, no Kelly, nobody.. Was I really left alone in this place? If only they knew how much I hated hospitals.

"Are they here?" I croaked as a result of my dry throat, and I received a small shrug as a response.

"I'm not too sure.. I know that a couple of them waited around until I could give them the diagnosis, and one man in particular insisted on sticking around when the others left. I didn't catch a name though I'm afraid.. so many names, so many faces.. it's hard to tell who's who." He laughed a hearty laugh before looking back down at his clipboard. Who had stuck around to see if I was okay? The thought was going to kill me. "Anyway.. We did our best to pump your stomach of the alcohol and what we could of the drug. But whatever is left of it takes at least seventy-two hours to leave the system so you may experience some nausea from time to time during that period and you may have some brief memory loss of the time surrounding the accident. But other than that, everything's looking good and I see no reason to keep you in any longer. Is there anybody you would like us to call for you?" he finished with the question and I shook my head no, flashing a weak smile, holding it there until he had left.

I sighed and waited for the nurse to unplug me and what not, and once she had left I climbed out of the bed, only to tumble to the ground as my legs gave way as a result of being in bed for God knows how long, and probably because of the drug left in my system.

"Fuck!" I hissed in irritation – I didn't want to feel this pathetic, I hated it with a passion. Again, as if God had noticed my time of despair I felt a pair of arms hook beneath my arms to pull me to my feet. I expected it to be the doctor, who had just happened to wander by and see me drop to the ground through the window. "Thanks.." I sighed before turning around to face the doctor, only to see that it wasn't the middle-aged, bearded doctor from before. And instead, in front of me stood the tattooed Viper, staring down at me through those icy blue eyes I had been lost in so many times before. I hadn't even noticed him open his mouth to talk.

"Hey."


	7. Chapter 7: why are you here?

**HEY GUYS! sorry for the delay, i've been super busy with coursework and meeting deadlines! But guess what? i break up tomorrow so i'm free to do all of the writing i want! This chapter is pretty crappy, i must admit, but i promise that this is going to be so worth it in the end, it is a work in progress! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, i really love hearing from you guys, it really does help by knowing what you guys think of this! P.S i'm also going to start adding songs that helped with the chapter, as music is a massive influence and feeds me my ideas. - Jade. xo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER SEVEN: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?<span>**

I couldn't believe it. Why was Randy here, in hospital, waiting for me to make a recovery? It was beyond me and your guess is as good as mine.

"Uh.. Hey." I responded, allowing my confusion to leak through my voice just to alert him of the fact that I was curious about why he was here, without having to actually ask him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low voice, his brows furrowing in what I could only assume to be concern. Why was the Viper worried about my health? Last time I checked, the guy hated me and he hadn't even taken the time out to get to know me.

"Good, yeah.. Great.." I chirped in an over the top enthusiastic tone of voice before instantly crawling onto the next topic. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to have someone here.. But the last person I expected to be waiting for me to wake up would be you.." I trailed off, hoping he would catch my drift but judging by the expression on his face I would have to save the time and just come out with it. "Why are you here?" I demanded whilst crossing my arms, it was only then that I took a glance down to realise that I was in a hospital gown. An unattractive, knee-length, clean-smelling, hospital gown.

"I thought it was the least I could do.. After what happened in the parking lot. Plus, Cody insisted that I stick around to make sure everything was okay whilst he's gone.." He gave his answer, but I was too focused on looking around for a bag, hoping that someone had left me a change of clothes because I was feeling very, very uncomfortable in this gown whilst stood in front of Randy Orton. "Nat wanted me to give you this.." Clearly he had noticed my discomfort and the fact that my eyes were darting around in search of clothing, for he held out my sports bag.

"Nice of her to drop it off herself." I commented in a tone of complete sarcasm. I was pissed that Nattie hadn't stuck around to make sure I was okay and to be there for me when I woke up – sure, we only knew each other for a couple of days but we had hit it off like two peas in a pod. I took the bag from Randy's hand and looked towards the bathroom. "Just give me a minute.." I told him before heading into the bathroom to change into whatever Nattie had packed into my bag. Thankfully it was comfortable clothing, leggings and a baggy top along with my pair of scruffy converse. Today, I wasn't focused about make-up or how I looked; I had just been drugged and ended up in a hospital for crying out loud! So I didn't care about what critics would think, I was going to go out my good old natural self. After changing and tugging my wild brunette curls back into a ponytail I zipped up the bag and made my way back out into the main room.

Randy had his back to me and seemed to be doing something on his cell phone. I found myself staring at him, noticing how his shirt clung to his muscles which occasionally tensed and twitched beneath the fabric. And then there were the tattoos, I was a complete sucker for a man with tattoos – especially the skulls coating Orton's arms. I noticed how he shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to face me, and that was when I looked away, busying myself with zipping up my hoody to make it look like I hadn't just been longingly staring at the WWE superstar – his ego was big enough as it is, plus, if my memory was correct, he was a married man. Damn.

"Doc said that you need to sign a couple of forms and then you're free to go.." he informed me and I glanced up to meet his gaze, giving a nod of my head to show my understanding whilst holding the sports bag over my shoulder. I had to admit, movements like that made my muscles ache, but that was probably due to the fact that I had been through a rough night and spent the night in an uncomfortable hospital bed.

It took me around ten minutes to get the nurse to hand me the forms so that I could sign them for my release, and we were now stood in the elevator, waiting for the box to reach the ground floor. Elevators always made me uneasy, and it was probably easy to guess judging by the fact that I was clinging onto the railing pinned to the side of the elevator, staring at the doors with wide, uneasy eyes. I didn't want to know what floor I was at, as I knew that I would only end up panicking myself if we were still at an incredible height.

"Are you alright?" I heard Randy speak from my side, but I refused to look his way, I kept my gaze locked on the silver, steel doors. I could've sworn there was humour in his voice, but I wasn't in the right mindset to react to it, I was too busy shitting myself.

"I'll be fine once this is over, now shut up.. talking about it makes me uneasy." I spoke quickly; I'd be surprised if he was even able to work out what I had just come out with. Again, I heard him laugh from my side and again, I felt a twinge of anger shoot through my veins.

"Talk about what?" he questioned. Either he genuinely didn't know, or he was out to piss me off by ignoring my request and talking about my fear and how it made me so uncomfortable.

"The elevator!" I hissed whilst quickly glancing towards him to show him my annoyance with a glare of daggers, before looking back towards the door. And as if God was finally on my side, a bell rang out signalling our arrival at the ground floor and the doors slid open. I was out of there in a flash.

"I've never met someone who's afraid of elevators." Randy admitted as we wandered towards the exit so that we could make our way back to the hotel. I looked towards him, narrowing my eyes a little – was he really going to pick fun at me because of my fears?

"That's because you've never met someone like me before." A small grin fell over my lips as I responded to his comment before turning my attention back toward what was in front of me. And within seconds we had passed through the automatic sliding doors and were finally out in the open. However, to my surprise, the fresh, cool air, made me feel quite light-headed and I felt myself wobble a little, before a large hand steadied me. "I guess that's the side-effects the doctor was talking about deciding to kick in." I stated uneasily, despite the laughter present in my voice.

"I imagine so. Come on, the sooner we get you back to the hotel, the better." Randy insisted, pushing his hand over my shoulder blades to rest on my right shoulder as he guided me towards the parking lot where I caught sight of the same rental that we had been in last night, where I had literally been seconds away from violating the poor man. I had to admit, Randy was quite the gentlemen, he had taken my bag to put into the boot and had helped me into the car, strapping me in and all sorts. My first impressions of him had been bad; I had placed him in the 'asshole' category due to his behaviour towards me and that little violent outburst in the corridor of the arena. But clearly, he was one of those people where you had to get to know him a little better in order to get a look at what he was like behind those walls.

We had been travelling in silence until the sound of his cell phone ringing jingled throughout the silence of the vehicle. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he steadied the steering wheel with one hand whilst reaching into his pocket with the other. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't very happy with the name that appeared on the Caller ID, but he answered anyway. I looked back out of the window, but that didn't stop me from being a complete nosey cow and listening in.

"Hey babe.." Judging by that greeting, it had to be someone special, and if I had to guess, I would say that it was his wife. "No I'm alright.. It was a colleague.." clearly she had been told about the fact that he was at a hospital, and he was just setting the story straight to keep he from worrying. Why did I feel so God damn jealous all of a sudden? Damn these little crushes which stick with you for years. "Who? Oh, it was Ted.. he thought he had sprained something but he's fine." What was that? He was lying? To his wife? Now why would he need to do that? Maybe she was one of those over-protective bitches that always assumed that her husband was going to go out and cheat on her with anybody he could find. After all, he had no reason to lie, it wasn't as if he had gone out and slept with me. He had taken me to hospital and was taking me home. What was the harm in that? "Look I'm driving at the moment, I'll call you back later on.. okay?" there was a brief pause. "You too.. Bye." And with that the conversation ended. No 'I love you baby, miss you?' – perhaps that had been what she had told him, hence the 'you too'.. but why wouldn't he have said it back? God dammit Tiff, you're not the Sherlock Holmes of relationships, shut up already. With that I sighed and sunk back in the comfortable seat, closing my eyes for what I hoped would be a couple of minutes of much deserved rest.


	8. Chapter 8: stupid childish crush

**Another crappy update, but i don't want to rush this! I want it to be as realistic as possible instead of jumping into things! So i apologise if this is boring you right now. SORRY! R/R. - Jade. xo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER EIGHT: STUPID CHILDISH CRUSH.<span> **

Movement was what woke me up from my slumber, clearly I had dozed off in the car during the journey to the hotel and Randy was now trying to lift me from the vehicle into his arms. I instantly resisted and found myself waking up quickly as I slipped from his hold. "I was drugged, not paralyzed. I'm quite capable of walking myself to the hotel room." I insisted. I may have come across as bitchy, but I was tired, feeling the crappy side effects of the drugs and medicine, and was now feeling very annoyed with Randy and his bipolar habits. And the fact that he was a liar – I never lied, and I hated people who lied, it simply proved how bad of a person they were.

"Okay.. Calm down. I didn't want to wake you.. You seem like you need as much rest as you can get." He gave his reasons for lifting her out of the car before turning his back to her to pick up my sports bag that he had left on the bonnet whilst he had been reaching in for me.

"I can handle that too." I added quickly, pulling my bag from his grasp to hoist over my shoulder. It was uncomfortable, sure, but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Right.. Excuse me for trying to help." There was a noticeable amount of sarcasm in his voice, but I decided to let it slip, not really in the mood to start an argument over nothing. After all, this was just an example of me being very cranky after a rough couple of days.

"Tiff!" Saved by the bell! As if she had heard my unspoken prayers, Nattie came running towards me across the sidewalk with a few shopping bags in hand – clearly she was just coming in from an afternoon out. Convenient timing or what? "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to get you home.. I had media all morning and then Randy said he would be there to bring you back so I decided not to make the journey if-."

"Nattie, it's okay.. You don't need to explain yourself." I swept in with a small, weak smile. I was tired, so expressing emotions was a difficult task. "Can you walk me to my room?" I asked in a quiet voice, it almost sounded weak, but I wouldn't let Randy in on the fact that I had my weaknesses, hence why I was whispering to my friend. A look of slight concern spread over her features, before being replaced with a sympathetic one and a smile proved that she was more than happy to oblige.

"Come on." She answered, patting her hand against my back to direct me towards the entrance of the hotel, I began to walk but slowed down as I noticed that she wasn't beside me, and a glance over my shoulder revealed that she was turning to face Randy. "Thanks for helping out, Randy. It's much appreciated. Isn't that right, Tiff?" she turned the spotlight towards me, glancing over at me with a small grin, meant for my eyes only.

"Oh yeah. Real happy about your help." Again with my sarcasm – I couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction due to how I was feeling. "Come on, Nattie." I grinded out through clenched teeth whilst turning to make my way through the rotating doors, not wanting to hear what Randy had to say about my attitude. It was up to Nattie if she wanted to accompany me or not.

Due to my intense fears of elevators, I had asked for a room on one of the lower levels so that it could be reached easily by the staircase. Thankfully, there had been a vacant room on the second level so it didn't take Nattie and I long to get to the door of the room. I slipped the card key into the reader before pausing, lifting my head to look over my shoulder at Nattie as she leant against the wall by the door frame. "What do you know about Randy's marriage? Not that I care.. it's just, I'm nosey.. you know that. And his phone call in the car didn't strike me as the type of conversation that a happily married couple would have." I asked. I knew it was stupid to do so, but I didn't particularly care at that moment in time. I just wanted to know what was going on so that I could get my head around things and why he behaved the way he did.

Nattie smiled a little, almost sadly, as she considered her options. She could tell me, or she could go to bed – that's what I narrowed it down to anyways. "Well, he and Sam used to be the perfect couple. Great connection, especially when they had their kid. But I don't know, recently I think things have been going downhill. But I'm not going to go into any kind of detail. That's his story to tell and it's none of my business." Nattie admitted. Well, at least she was honest!

"Right.. That could explain why he's such a jerk one minute and a gentlemen the next.. but who am I to judge, right? I've known him two days." I responded with a tug of a smile at my lips. I didn't want this to be a serious exchange of words, no way Jose! I didn't want her thinking anything other than the fact that I was simply curious.

"Right.." she commented in a sceptical voice, a grin curling at her lips. I knew what she was getting at the minute she came out with that tone of voice. But instead of feeding her teasing habits I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door to the room.

"I'll see you in the morning. Seven AM sharp for the gym session." I reminded her whilst taking a step into my room, pausing to look at her as I awaited her confirmation.

"Seven o'clock it is. See you then, sweetie." The Canadian blonde answered before turning her back on me to make her way to the elevator down the hall. Yeesh.

I finally entered the room and closed the door behind me before tossing my bag onto the ground and placing the card key down onto the small desk. Within an instant I had jumped into the comfortable sheets of the luxury bed, stretching against the cool duvet whilst a yawn escaped from my mouth. I had been in the WWE for the best part of two days and already I had been stranded at an arena, drugged at a club, and developed an even more intense crush on a WWE superstar. It has started off as nothing but a crush on someone that you see on the television every Friday night, the one where you squeal when you see them, you drool over their looks and voice, you browse through YouTube constantly to feed you obsession, dorky things like that. And then I _met _him, and I was put into the same work environment and storyline with him. And that's when this stupid celebrity crush began its decent into something more serious. And the funny thing was that it was involuntary! Randy was, and is, an asshole – but it's one of those things that deep down, you don't care about. Damn this childish crush, making me feel this way about a married, and might I add, an often mean, man. It's going to be a long ride.


	9. Chapter 9: the grin of a cheshire cat

**Sorry about the waiting time! I've been super busy over the weekend. But here's the update! As always, i hope you enjoy, and please, leave reviews so i know if i'm doing a good job or not! I love to hear what you guys have to say about my wok. :) THANKS! - Jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE: THE GRIN OF A CHESHIRE CAT.<strong>

A constant, annoying ringing woke me up from my dream-filled sleep with a groan. I hated these early mornings, it was going to take some getting used to, waking up at the crack of freaking dawn! Whilst in my sleepy daze I reached out towards the bedside cabinet, patting my hand around the vibrating surface until my fingertips curled around the Iphone 4. Forcing my eyelids open, I squinted as I looked down at the bright light of the screen, doing whatever I needed to do to turn off that annoying ass alarm. Once the sound vanished I fell back down against the comfortable surface of the bed and sighed as I slowly stretched out my limbs, rolling over the bed like some kind of dog after they run around the garden and decide to mess up the sheets by rolling over them when they're covered in mud. After I finished rolling around like some kind of fruit loop, I sat upright (complete Undertaker style, might I add) and looked around at the dimly lit room through tired eyes. Judging by the time that my alarm went off, it was 6.30am and I had half an hour to get dressed _and _make my way to the hotel gym to meet with Nattie.

With another sigh I shuffled out from beneath the covers and out of the bed completely, standing still and closing my eyes with a groan as I felt the effects of standing up too quick. Damn headrush! Once I had regained my bearings I slowly bent down to rummage through my suitcase, pulling out some jogging bottoms, underwear, a sports bra and a baggy vest – might I add that it's my favourite shirt to work out in, with massive slits down each side which allowed me to cool down quicker than usual. I changed pretty quickly, knowing that I had little time to prepare myself and get down to our rendezvous point. And once I was dressed I sat on the edge of the bed to lean down and tie my shoe laces, making sure that they were secure before rising to my feet; the last thing I wanted was to tumble down the stairs and take another trip to the emergency room. One night in that place was enough – I hated hospitals.. Don't ask why, because I don't even know why I hate them. I pulled my hair back into a scruffy ponytail, and then reached for my phone and room key before leaving to make my way to the gym.

The hotel was pretty silent, and I guessed that it was because it was only 6.50 in the morning – not many people were stupid enough to be awake so early, apart from us wrestlers, always up and stupid times in the morning to travel. Although it hadn't been this constant with me before because I was only working the indie promotions, so it was nothing too major or stressful. Now that I was with the WWE, I would have to get used to 4am starts to catch flights and what not. After making my way down the few flights of stairs I began my search for the gym, which wasn't too challenging due to the fact that there were directions plastered everywhere. Perhaps they had wrestlers here often and were fed up with people asking so slapped massive signs up everywhere.

When I reached the gym, there was nobody waiting outside and so I assumed that maybe Nattie had decided to wait inside the room instead of outside of it. Perhaps she had already started with her workout. Was I late? A look at my watch proved that I wasn't, I was actually seven minutes early. "Always the time keepers that end up being the late ones." I amused myself with the little comment into the silence of the corridor. Wait a minute, was I really that sad? Chuckling at my own, boring little comments? Yeesh. I took one last look around before pushing the double doors open, making my way into the fairly decent-sized gym. But I found myself stopping abruptly as I noticed that I wasn't alone. There in front of me, on the other side of the room, stood Randy Orton, lifting weights elegantly in front of a mirror. Why did they insist on working out in front of mirrors? I never quite understood that. After coming to terms with the fact that I had been staring for a little longer than necessary, I intentionally cleared my throat whilst making my way towards the vending machine in the corner of the room. I needed him to know that I was here, or else I'd end up taking advantage and staring at that ass all morning.

I pushed my coins into the machine and tapped the button for a bottle of water, and if my cough hadn't of made enough noise, the machine certainly did, rumbling like some king of animal before coughing out my bottle of water with a crash. Loud enough? I would guess so. I bent down and as I did I heard that husky voice from my side.

"Feeling any better?" The Viper asked as I reached into the machine to retrieve my cold bottle of water. With an internal smile to myself, I straightened up and turned to look around at the source of the voice. Clearly, in the few hours apart, I had forgotten how good looking the man actually was and i knew this because I felt those butterflies in my stomach as my little crush kicked in.

"Much better." I concluded with a small smile whilst twisting the cap of the water bottle off with an audible crack. "Thanks." I made sure to add, seeing as I was always polite; it was an annoying trait that had been forced upon me by my parents whilst growing up. I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a mouthful of the cold water whilst turning my back on Orton, making my way towards the mats on the ground next to the wall with some other equipment and accessories.

"You look it." I heard him say and I felt myself grin like a child as I sat down on one of the mats. I had my back to him, so it was okay to grin like the freaking Cheshire cat. Was he complimenting me? Perhaps not, maybe he was just being polite. But I would like to think of it as a compliment. It felt good to think that Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, was complimenting me.

"I feel it. I'm all butterflies and rainbows right now. Sure, I got drugged recently and whatever. I aint even mad though." I added in an over-enthusiastic tone of voice, which I instantly found myself regretting. Clearly the drugs had worn off completely and I was now back to my chirpy, over the top self. If I was around anybody else I wouldn't care, I would go crazy and have lots of fun with my friends, joking about and being a bit of a douche. But I wasn't in the company of my friends; I was in the company of a freaking God. So of course I cursed my choice of words and silly attitude. However, I heard him _laugh_.. so it couldn't be too bad.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're okay." He sounded genuine, and I craned my neck to look over at him, making sure that he could catch sight of my smile. It was little gestures like this that needed to be seen so that the appreciation could be noticed instead of being put to waste.

"Thanks, man." I chirped, cursing myself for blushing a little as he flashed me one of those dazzling smiles. And it was then when Nattie decided to make an appearance, bursting through the doors with a grin as she walked towards me, passing a look towards Orton and then back towards me with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes as I watched her make her way over to me. Had she been listening in to our brief exchange of words, or something? Perhaps she had been spying through the window too.

"Good morning." She sung as she sat down on a mat opposite mine, still watching me with that grin plastered across her lips.

"Either you got laid last night or you know something that I don't.." I accused with another narrow of my eyes as I put on my teasing act, despite being very serious about my comments.

"Well.. There's not much to say really." But as she cast a look from me, to the weight-lifting Viper, back to me, and then flashed a wink at me – I knew what she was talking about, despite her not saying anything. It was a girl thing, getting messages across without even having to be vocal about it.

"That's nothing.. Shut up." I rolled my eyes and lowered myself down onto my back as I got into position for some lethal crunches. Damn Nattie and her accusations.. Even if they were a little true. But it meant nothing! Yeah, I had a crush on Randy Orton, but it wasn't like he had a crush on me! Before the WWE I was a nobody, a working girl in an indie promotion, and Randy was a star who had no clue that I even existed until now. Plus, he was married.. _M-A-R-R-I-E-D.. _How many times did I need to tell myself and others that that was the case?

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Again, with the accusing, teasing tone from Nattie. But instead of feeding her habits I ignored her with a laugh and got to work on my abs. This was going to be a long workout session, and potentially, a long, and stressful day.


	10. Chapter 10: how about dinner?

**I apologise for the length of this chapter! I just don't want to rush anything, so you'll have to put up with some shorter chapters here and there. ;) I hope you enjoy! Let me know by writing a review, it'll only take a couple of seconds. Thanks! And also, thanks to all of those who have been kind enough to review regularly, it means a lot to know that you enjoy my writing! - Jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN: HOW ABOUT DINNER?<strong>

Others would probably feel embarrassed if they were working out in front of someone as hot as Randy Orton. But I wasn't 'most others', I'm Tiffany Marvel and I don't care about what other people thought of me. So sweating and groaning in front of an attractive man didn't particularly bother me. I finished my set of push ups and grumbled as I dropped to the ground and rolled onto my back, lifting my hands to push stray piece of hair away from my sticky face. I rolled my head to the side and looked over at the figure of Randy as he worked with one of the exercise machines. My attention was always drawn towards him for some reason, i was mesmerised by him and I barely knew the man.

"You should try to make undressing him with your eyes a little less obvious." Nattie's whisper snapped me out of my daze and I turned my head to look towards her, propping myself up with my elbows.

"I'm doing no such thing!" I retorted in a mock tone of offense, before a slow grin grew at my lips, simply proving that Nattie was right and I had been imagining very naughty things in my mind. I caught my lower lip between my teeth as I passed one quick glance over at Randy whilst I lifted myself to my feet. By the looks of it he was finishing up and as he looked over at me I made sure to quickly divert my gaze in a different direction, turning around to face Nattie – that didn't look suspicious at all. God dammit, Tiff.

"I'm going to stick around for a little while longer.. Got some new additions to my workout." Nattie informed me from her position on the mat. Damn that girl pushed herself to the limits, no wonder why she was such a great wrestler.

"Okay that's cool; I'll see you at lunch." I reminded her of our plans for lunch before grabbing my jacket and bottle of water from the ground. Within seconds I was at the doors of the gym and after making my exit from the room I bumped into a solid mass, stumbling back a little until a pair of hands steadied me. I really need to start watching where I'm going. I slowly looked up to see who I had knocked into and almost fallen on my ass in front of, and a look up revealed that it was none other than Cody, looking down at me with that _dashing _smile. It was quite obvious why he had been given the name 'Dashing Cody Rhodes'. Why hadn't I noticed how cute he was?

"Good morning.." he greeted whilst slowly lowering his hands from my arms, crossing them over his firm chest. Good morning indeed.

"Hey." I answered. Hey? What the hell kind of response was that, Tiff? "I just remembered.. I haven't had the chance to thank you for helping me out the other night.." I began to thank him for his assistance in getting me to the hospital, watching as a small smile pulled at each corner of his mouth, which surprisingly, made me smile as well. "So yeah, thanks for the help.. it's very much appreciated." I finished with a quick laugh, lifting a hand to rub at the back of my neck as I lowered my gaze, before lifting it again as he began to speak.

"Don't mention it.. I wasn't exactly going to sit back and do nothing. You needed help and thankfully I was there to be of assistance." He began, still staring down at me through captivating eyes. "By the way.. I've been meaning to ask you something.. I still feel really bad about what happened that night in the parking lot.. And I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner some time? As my apology to you." Whoa, whoa, whoa! Was he asking _me _out? Sure, he was only suggesting that it was an apology in the form of dinner, but wasn't that what most guys said as an excuse to get a date without actually calling it one?

I felt myself grin as I looked down the stretch of the corridor at my side, bringing my bottom lip in-between my teeth. A date with Cody wouldn't be too bad.. I think I'd actually quite enjoy it. After all, I haven't been on a date for the best of six months. "Well.." I began in a sigh, as if the idea of a date was a massive burden. "I think I can do that.." I continued as I slowly looked back up at Cody, flashing him one of my little, genuine smiles. "Actually, I would _love_ that." I concluded, pretty proud of myself for not coming out with something stupid. I warmed up a little as I watched another smile curl at Cody's lips, why was he having that much of an effect on me? Damn my weakness for cute smiles.

"Good.. I mean, great.. That's really.. _great_." He responded with a laugh, clearly he was almost, or equally as surprised as I was. "How does tonight sound? We could squeeze in some dinner before we have to get on the road.." he suggested, thinking of a date off of the top of his head.

"You know what? That sounds good to me. How does seven sound?" I questioned, hoping that I hadn't made any other plans at that time, or else I'd be letting some other people down. Because there was no way I was going to miss a _date _with Cody.

"Seven? Seven sounds great." He grinned down at me with a nod of his head as confirmation.

"Perfect. I'll meet you in the lobby at seven." I confirmed our rendevouz point and time with a smile and after an agreement from Cody, we parted from one another. However as I walked away, I shot a quick glance over my shoulder to watch as Cody made his way into the gym where Randy was still present; well that's what I assumed, judging by the fact that I hadn't seen him leave whilst talking with Cody. I had to admit, I was a little gutted that it wasn't Randy that I was going on a date with. But I had to forget about him and my silly little crush; he was married and _so _not interested. Right now, all I needed to focus on was the day ahead of me, and now I had something to look forward to, a dinner date with one of the most _dashing _superstars in the business.


	11. Chapter 11: you've got to be kidding me

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I have been so, so, so busy with college and there's a lot going on in my personal life right now. So i apologise for the wait on this story and the other one that i'm working on; Girl With a Broken Smile. So here's the update, i hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews guys, it really does mean a lot to me! R/R - Jade. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.<strong>

The day had passed by pretty quick and before I knew it I was left with an hour to get ready. A God damn hour! How was I supposed to transform myself into something more attractive in the space of a freaking hour? Was it even possible? Oh God, I'm thinking like Nattie. A few days with the girl and I'm already a Diva out of the ring.

"Earth to Tiffany!" Nattie chirped, waving her hand in front of my face to catch my attention which it most certainly did. I turned my head to look towards the blonde stood in front of me, a massive grin pulling at her glossy lips.

"Sorry.. I was just thinking!" I informed her with one of my own smiles, nudging her shoulder playfully before turning around to look through the few dresses that I owned, hanging from the rail in the hotel room wardrobe.

"Thinking, huh? Of what?" Nattie began in that familiar teasing tone of hers, and I didn't have to look around to know that she was grinning. The girl enjoyed playing around with me. "You and Cody jumping aboard the smooch train?"

"Oh come on! Quit acting like a ten year old!" I responded, casting a quick look over my shoulder with a wink before turning my attention back towards the wardrobe. "I don't know what to wear.." I whined, trailing on the r's at the end of the word before stopping with a 'hmmph' sound. If you knew me well, you would know that I get stressed out at the easiest task.

"Personally, I would go with the black D&G one.." As Nattie spoke I flicked through the items until I came across the one I assumed she was talking about.

"This one?" I questioned, holding the strapless number against my body as I turned around to face the blonde. I watched as a smile instantly graced her lips upon taking in the sight.

"That's the one! You _have _to wear it.. Cody isn't gonna know what's hit him!" Nattie sounded like she should be the one going on the date, she sounded way more excited than I did.

"Okay.. You can do my hair and make-up, as promised! Let's get it on!" I yelled and sat down on one of the stalls supplied by the hotel, preparing myself for an hour of glitz and glam.

HALF AN HOUR LATER:

Getting out of dresses was easy, but getting into them has to be one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do in my life. Especially when the garment was as tight as the one I was trying to slip into. But as soon as I got it past my ass the whole process was a lot easier. I reached back to zip up the dress all the way to the top before pulling it up a little at the front, pushing my boobs up with it. I thank my mother for passing me down the genes of having natural big boobs. If only she could see me now, she'd be so proud! Unlike that plastic mess my father had married a few years ago. I could pop her rack like a freaking balloon if you gave me a pin strong enough.

Finally, after slipping into a pair of Louboutin's that Nattie had forced me to borrow; I straightened up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Wow, for once, I was actually shocked about how I looked. Not to sound too vain or anything, but I looked, pretty perfect. I didn't even have a copious amount of make up on! My hair fell over my shoulders in loose curls, framing a face which held a set of eyes, sporting a smoky look and then lower down were some plump, glossy lips. "Geez." The dress had been a great purchase. It was a D&G number, strapless with layered pieces of lace and it cut off just above my knees.

"Get out here, girl!" I heard Nattie call through the bathroom door and after a quick smile to myself I left the room, strutting into the main room where I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Oh my god." Was all the Canadian came out with as she took in my appearance from head to toe.

"I know, right?" I finally squealed as she did the same, pulling me into an embrace before pulling back where she held my shoulders in her hands.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I'm so proud! Look at the transformation.. Wow." She complimented me. I wasn't one to blush often, but all of this attention warmed my cheeks and I rolled my eyes, dismissing her comment with a small laugh. "Let's get a picture before you go." She commented, whipping out her IPhone before pulling me against her side, holding the camera out so that she could take the picture. The outcome was great, with both of us smiling our assess off.

"Okay.. I should get going or I'm going to end up being super late." I informed her with a smile, where she then gave me one last hug before seeing me out of the door. After saying our final goodbyes I wandered down the corridor and pressed the button to call the elevator. Sure I was scared of them, but I wasn't even going to think about walking down four flights of stairs in the heels I was wearing. I don't have a death wish! As soon as I heard the single ring of a bell, alerting me of the arrival of the elevator, I hurried in, pressing the button for the ground floor. And just as the doors were about to close, a hand caught one of the sliding doors and pushed it back open and my stomach instantly dropped as none other than Randy Orton pushed into the lift alongside me, followed by Ted Dibiase. Oh great.

"Tiffany.." Ted greeted me with a nod of his head. I shot him a small, quick smile before looking back towards the doors as they closed. As the elevator began its decent I reached out to grip onto the railing, trying to disguise the fact that I was holding on with an iron grip by standing in a casual stance. But I heard Randy laugh from my side. Out of all the space in the lift, why did he have to stand close to me?

"You look a little _uneasy_ Tiffany.." he drawled the words, and I could already tell that he was smirking. Clearly Randy was in 'Dick Mode' today. I swear that guy is bipolar. One minute, he's nice to me and helping me out of hospital, the next he's being a complete creep and doing everything in his power to piss me off.

"Mm.. I don't like snakes." I chirped in the most sarcastic, cold voice I could muster. Clearly referring to him being known as 'The Viper' and how I disliked him. I looked towards him with a sarcastic little smile before looking back towards the door, and I couldn't help but notice how Ted had been trying not to break into a smile as a result of what I had said. But then Randy laughed that sinister laugh of his.

"That's a shame. Looks like you're going to have to get over that fear during dinner." He responded and I instantly froze up. He better not be saying what I think he's saying.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, looking up at him once again, only to find him smirking as he walked out of the lift as we reached the ground floor. "Hey! I'm not done talking!" I called out whilst strutting out of the lift, following him across the lobby, only to notice that he was leading me towards Cody who was stood with a sad expression on his features, dressed in.. Jeans and a shirt. CASUAL FREAKING CLOTHING? THE HELL? I passed him an uneasy expression, one which demanded answers in the most subtle way possible.

"Care to explain why we're joined by Ted and Mister Asshole?" I questioned, lifting an eyebrow whilst shifting my weight onto my right leg. I wanted answers and I needed them now. Why was I dressed to impress and he wasn't? What had Randy meant by what he said?

"Tiff.. Ted and _Randy_ will be joining us." He answered, looking up at me through an uneasy gaze. I groaned out loud and lifted a hand to my forehead, rubbing my fingertips against my skin.

"Perfect. Since when?" I asked yet another question, completely confused as to why we had to be joined by two more people?

"Since this afternoon." Randy finally spoke.

"HE SPEAKS!" I rejoiced in a sarcastic manner, turning around to face The Viper as he looked down at me.

"Cody mentioned how he had kindly asked you if you wanted dinner.. and I thought that it would be great if Ted and myself joined you. We were looking to eat out anyway and this way, I can get to know the newest member of Legacy a little better." Randy explained in a calm tone of voice, a small grin curling at one corner of his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest. I could not believe this guy!

"Eat me." I snapped before turning on my heel to make my way towards the exit, where Cody soon caught up with me.

"I'm sorry, Tiff.. I didn't know he would do this and I can't say no.." He explained to me in a quiet, guilt-ridden voice. But I didn't want to hear it, right now, I was pissed off and it wasn't going to go away because Randy was the one who brought it on.

"So I've noticed." I responded in a cold tone of voice, wanting to get this dinner over and done with. I wasn't going to let Randy's presence drive me away. I would eat like normal and then go home with them all. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing me walk away from a plan.

"I really am sorry.. I didn't mean for this to ha-."

"Please stop apologising. I get it, you're sorry, no problem." It was quite clear that I didn't mean what I said but it was simply a reaction of anger. I would have time to think about it all later and I would come to realise that none of it was Cody's fault; I just had to be alone, away from all of them. We got into the car and began our journey towards the place where we were going to eat.

The journey was short and silent, with no words exchanged between any of the passengers. And once the car had pulled up at the destination I climbed out of the vehicle and found myself frozen In shock as I watched where Randy and Ted were going. "You have got to be kidding me." I spoke in complete disbelief and frustration. I was dressed in a D&G dress that cost me at least $1,800 and an overpriced pair of Louboutin's, going to eat dinner in a small, Chinese _FUCKING _take-away!

"It was his decision.. I wanted to take you to this great restaurant downtown but.. It wasn't my choice in the end." I heard Cody talk from beside me, but I still couldn't register it all. I was _that _mad.

"This is fucking ridiculous." I snapped, storming into the small food shop to find Randy and Ted sat at a small table for four. The conditions were cramped with the door wide open as people wandered in and out of the tiny, independent Chinese restaurant to get their take away food. I was forced to sit opposite Randy, and I found myself staring at him intently. If only looks could kill, I would have killed him in seven different ways already.

"What do you want to eat?" Cody asked hesitantly from the seat next to me.

And whilst keeping my unimpressed gaze fixed on Randy I responded. "I don't eat Chinese." It was a matter of fact that I didn't like the food, I had never, ever enjoyed Chinese and a lot of their food included meat, which was a no-go for I was a Vegetarian.

"You what?" Cody asked, clearly shocked by the fact that I wasn't going to be eating anything while we were here.

"I. Don't. Eat. Chinese." I spaced it all out for him, with my eyes still set on Randy who had now looked up and was looking over at Cody. He must have been looking towards his leader for some kind of help, as Randy carelessly shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the tatty menu before looking back up at me. "Having a good time? Got a lot to choose from, huh?" I rushed like an excited child asking if their friend was okay. I was being totally sarcastic, much like that chick from that film Easy A.

Randy raised an eyebrow before grinning as he shook his head and looked down before alerting one of the creepy waiters that they were ready to order. They all got their food in the space of ten silent minutes, whilst I sat there twiddling my thumbs, chewing on the inside of my lip, which was something I did when I was very irritated. He was un-fucking-believable.


	12. Chapter 12: he doesn't know his strength

**Okay, so i'm super sorry about the long wait! I've had _so much _going on lately and it's been messing with my head! A massive family crises. But here it is, i have a few chapters ready but i will upload the next on the weekend as i want to add some more to it. :) I hope you enjoy, sorry if it's lame, i need to get back into the swing of things! As always, R/R - Jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**CHAPTER TWELVE: HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIS OWN STRENGTH. **

I sat there in an angry silence as the three men tucked into their meals, the thought of getting up and storming out had crossed my mind several times but I had decided to be the better person, I wouldn't allow this to get to me, even if it did piss me off to the max.

"So, Tiff.. How long have you wrestled for?" Cody was the one to break the silence by questioning me on my past. Nice try, Cody, but it's not going to change my mood.

"Eight years." I answered bluntly, slowly diverting my gaze towards the wrestler at my side who spoken. I noticed the look of surprise which spread over his features, and a quick glance towards Ted proved that he had the same reaction to the new. Randy, however, wasn't phased – not that I gave a crap.

"Wow.. So you must have started out young.. I mean, you're what, Twenty-five?" any other woman would be offended when asked of their age, but I wasn't any other woman, I'm Tiffany Jane Marvel.

"I'm actually twenty-four. I started out when I was sixteen. I've wrestled for three different independent promotions during that time. And now here I am." I explained briefly, shrugging my bare shoulders before straightening my posture in the uncomfortable seat. I'd go home with a back ache thanks to Randy 'The Jerk' Orton.

"That's quite a big jump from indie promotions to the WWE.. you sure you can handle it?" Randy finally spoke, his tone dripping with sarcasm and I couldn't help but detect that he was patronising me too. Really? He was going to go down the nasty route? So be it.. I can be a bitch too.

"Yeah.. I'm confident that I can cope." My answer was blunt and short compared to the answers that I had been giving Cody – with good reason too! Why should I pour my heart out to Orton when he was treating me like a piece of crap on his shoe?

"You sure about that? I mean.. The divas division is bad enough as it is.. I don't think they need another failure to bring them down further." Randy drawled, a slow, cruel smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched me intently through those almost grey eyes.

"Sorry to harm your over-inflated ego, Orton.. But you're not exactly great yourself." I spat. I couldn't help it, he had pissed me off and unleashed the bitch within – he asked for it. "I worked hard, day and night for _eight years _to get where I am now.. My aim is to entertain the fans and become a better wrestler.. Not to get my hands on championships and high wages." I looked at him like he was a _thing_, like he was a disease-ridden dog. I was able to see Orton for who he truly was behind his perfect, tanned façade – a cruel, heartless, big-headed jerk. "Now you can sit there and insult me all you like.. But it isn't going to change the fact that we're working together, and will be for a while.. So you better get used to this'_failure_' being a part of your group." I snarled before tearing my gaze away from him to take a hold of my clutch from my lap.

"Orton.. Calm down." I heard Ted mumble from across the table as I pushed my chair away from the dirty table, rising to my feet, standing a few inches taller thanks to the shoes Nattie had kindly leant me.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked, almost in a saddened tone of voice, and a quick glance towards him told me that he was a little upset with my departure, judging by the look on his face.

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'd much rather spend my evening in a hotel room than here with the biggest asshole known to man.." I passed a quick glance towards the seething Orton.. I hate to admit it, but the look in his eyes and the way his jaw was set scared me. "Thanks for the outing Cody, I'll text you later." I informed him, passing a quick, fake smile before strolling away from the table and out of the Chinese food restaurant completely. The sound of the cars passing by had clearly masked the sound of Orton pushing away from the table and storming out because within a second or two of getting outside onto the sidewalk, I felt a large hand wrap around my elbow, spinning me around to face the angered face of Orton.

"Who do you think you are?" he growled, his face inches from mine as he held me in place, staring into my soul with eyes that had the ability to burn through a humans protective barriers. "You have _NO_ right to talk to me like that.. You know _NOTHING!_" he snapped, making me jump a little – I had brought out The Viper and I was genuinely quite terrified.

"Randy you're hurting me." I struggled to try and pull my elbow out of his grasp, but it didn't help, as he lifted his other hand to grab my other elbow, keeping me in place as he stared down at me. "Randy.. Let go of me." I warned, still trying to wriggle out of his vice grip. But he refused to let go, and was now completely silent, simply looking down at me through angry eyes. "I said.. Let go!" I yelled, resorting in the most drastic option to make him let go of me, by bringing my knee up to connect with his groin. Sure, he doubled over as the air left his lungs in a rush and tears of pain stung his eyes – but I knew I would come to regret it when we next crossed paths, which would be soon considering we worked together. As soon as I was free of his grip I signalled for a taxi, and thankfully one pulled up by the curb almost instantly. "The Hilton downtown, thanks." I informed the driver after climbing in, quickly closing the door before looking out of the window to see Randy awkwardly straightening his posture, glaring at me before he fell out of sight as the cab drove away.

I sighed and sat back in my seat, pushing my fingertips through the roots of my hair in a gesture of stress. The sound of my text message alert sounded throughout the back of the cab and after reaching for my phone I noticed that it was Cody who had sent me a message.

Cody: 'What happened? Randy is pissed!'

I chewed on my lip as I read the message. I knew he would be pissed, but right now I was too angry to even think about regretting the decision. I sighed and sent my response.

Tiff: 'Knee + groin = pissed Randy. He wouldn't let me go, I reacted.'

Cody: 'Did he hurt u? I'll call you l8r. x'

He responded quickly and then sighed again, slouching back against the seat. I needed this journey to be over with quick, I just want to get into bed and sleep this stress away. The cab pulled up sooner than I expected and after paying the man I climbed out of the vehicle and hurried into the hotel as it had just begun to rain. Once I was met with the warmth of the hotel lobby I wandered over to the lift and pressed the button, and luckily it was already on my floor so it allowed me to jump on and anxiously await the arrival at my floor. As soon as the doors opened I was out of there, strutting down the corridor until I reached the room I was sharing with Nattie. I slipped in the card key and pushed the door open, shutting and locking the door behind me with a sigh.

"How did it go?" I heard Nattie squeal from within the room and I turned around to face her as I walked into the room, hoping my expression explained it all. "That bad, huh?" she sighed, pushing her lips into a grumpy pout as she looked over at me.

"I don't think _bad _even comes close to describing it.. Randy and Ted decided to tag along.." I began whilst kicking the heels of my feet, sighing in comfort as my feet rested on the carpet – they were sore after being in heels for so long.

"Oh that's bad!" Nattie hissed inwardly like one would do when they were in pain – clearly she felt pain for me, I did too.

"Tell me about it.. But that's not the worst of it.. Guess where _they_ ate, Nattie.." I paused whilst pulling my hair up into a messy, careless ponytail. "A freaking Chinese takeaway restaurant! _CHINESE! _I sat there in a eighteen hundred dollar dress, in a place where they serve food that I don't and can't eat!" I shimmied out of my dress as I spoke, hanging it up before slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I didn't care much about changing in front of friends, we were all grownups, all female – so the fact that Nattie was there didn't faze me.

"Are you kidding me?" Nattie felt my shock and I passed her a look that said 'I KNOW' before collapsing down onto the bed next to hers, grumbling into the duvet before rolling onto my back, turning my head to look over at her.

"I wish I was.. But unfortunately no. And then Randy decided to insult me.. So I snapped back and I left. That's when he stormed out and grabbed me.. He wouldn't let go so I kneed him in the groin." I rushed out the truth, and the look of shock on Nattie's face made me frown. "I know!" I gasped before faking a sob as I rolled onto my stomach, crossing my arms beneath my head.

"He's going to be _so _pissed!" she insisted and I nodded my head, closing my eyes a little as I rested my head on my crossed arms. "Hang on.. did he do that?" she questioned, and I looked over at her with a confused expression, arching one of my eyebrows. She pointed towards my arms and that was when I noticed a few small bruises around my arm near my elbow – around the same shape as fingertips. Fuck you, Orton, fuck you.

"I guess so." I mumbled and fidgeted on the bed until I was tucked under the duvet. "He doesn't even know his own strength.." I mumbled quietly, just enough for me to hear and quiet enough for Nattie to be unable to make it out. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a restless night and a worrying day tomorrow.


	13. note

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've had a lot going on lately! HOWEVER, everything is settling now and I am currently in the process of writing the next few chapters! There is still hope! Haha! See you soon ;)

Jade. x


	14. Chapter 13: fine, let

**OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH MY NEW JOB AND STUFFF. I HAVE LITERALLY HAD NO TIME. However.. on a calmer note, i am going to try and get back into this now! i've had high demand for this story! I thank you all for taking the time to follow and review this story, it means a lot to me that you enjoy my wild imagination! I APOLOGISE AGAIN. READ AND REVIEW. 3 jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

Of course I was right when I guessed that my night would be pretty shitty. For the first hour of the night I was unable to sleep and I put it down to anxiety and nerves. I was too worried thinking about how angry I had made Orton and how he would react on our next encounter. It wasn't like I could just avoid him; I was in a storyline with the guy! I spent a while imagining how that encounter would pan out. 'Oh hey Orton, how are your _BALLS _today?' Man I have well and truly got myself into a little mess. It's like I have the biggest opportunity handed to me on a plate and then BAM, everything goes to shit! I get my drink spiked at a club, I get into a storyline I wouldn't really chose myself. Ugh!

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Nattie snapped her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realised that she was speaking to me as I was too wrapped up in my 'poor me' thoughts.

"Oh, sorry.. I was just thinking about stuff." I answered, readjusting my position in the wooden seat at the table. We were treating ourselves to a quick healthy breakfast before taking off to the next destination. I was still unsure about where we were headed, when you're on the road it all becomes a bit of a blur until you get to the main televised shows.

"Yeah, looks like Orton has the same mindset as you.. he hasn't stopped staring daggers since we got here. If looks could kill, girl!" Nattie laughed, nudging my shoulder with her own before tucking into a piece of fruit. I couldn't stop myself from looking over at the table he was sat at with Cody and Ted, I don't know why but I just felt the need to confirm that Natties observations were true. And boy were they! You know how it's usually pretty awkward when you make eye contact with somebody and you have to look away almost as quick as you looked at them? Well, this _was_ awkward but I couldn't look away. And neither could he. In a way I felt like I should pass over an apologetic expression. But the bitchier side of me took over and refused to show any sign of weakness. He deserved that knee to the balls! He was an asshole!

"Ok you're zoning out on me again!" Nattie complained, bringing her hand up to meet her forehead with an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh I'm sorry baby girl, I'm just in bitch mode and calling him all of the names under the sun in my mind." I laughed after turning my gaze away from Orton to look at my dear friend.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, if you're finished we should make a move and get to the car." Nattie suggested, pushing her small plate away from where she sat as a sign that she was finished. Okay I get the hint blondie!

"Sure, let's go." I enthused, pushing my seat away from the table so that I could stand up. As we prepared ourselves to leave by gathering our jackets and handbags I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Cody stood beside me with a sympathetic look upon his face that made me worry. "Cody.." I greeted him in an uneasy tone of voice, raising my eyebrow a little to go with my suspicious behaviour. "What's up?"

"Okay first of all I want to apologise again for last night." He began with that slightly annoying lisp of his, I couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he spoke because of that very reason. Not because I was dying to kiss him or any stupid stuff like that! I was just catching out the lisp. I snapped out of it though and looked him in the eye, narrowing my own as I waited for the next part of what he wanted to say. "I really didn't want them to come, I had no control over the situation." Ha! No shit! "I just needed to get that out of the way before this next part.." oh, here it comes, the bad part that I was expecting! "Randy wants to speak with you.. alone. And would like to use the journey to the airport as an opportunity to do that without any.. _interruptions._"

REALLY? Why wouldn't the jerk leave me the hell alone? Even if the idea of being alone in a car with him would be appealing to any other woman, and even me! I simply couldn't. He had insulted me and upset me. "Cody I don't think that's a good idea. Do you want us to kill eachother?"

Cody sighed and frowned, he knew he was asking too much of me, I could tell by his facial expression and behaviour.

"I'm afraid I have to insist.." Ted chirped from behind Cody. Where had he come from?! Now I was being _forced _to do something I didn't want to do? What the hell was this?

"Or what, Dibiase? Are you going to _make _me?" I stepped forward, stepping up to the male. He didn't intimidate me at all. In fact, I thought he was pretty pathetic! Great, now the idiot was grinning at me! a Cheshire cat grin!

"Actually, I will.. and Randy will have no issue being forceful. As you already know." He spoke, reaching out to touch the bruises on my arm. I flinched away from him, hitting his hand away with a snarl.

"Do NOT touch me, you piece of sh-."

"WHOA!" Nattie called, stepping to my side before I got violent, placing a hand on my shoulder as she looked at the boys. "Now there's no need for this, is there? There's a time and place for aggression and that's either the ring.. or outside. And I'm sure Tiffany here will have no trouble beating you two of the three stooges." I had to laugh at that, especially at the reaction it got from the fuming Ted. However it was a little harsh on Cody, as he wasn't doing anything wrong. Even if he was being controlled by Orton, which pissed me off quite a bit. Have some self respect!

"I'm not too sure the odds would look too good with me in the mix." Randy's voice sounded as he approached us. I couldn't believe it. Was this really happening now? Here? NOW? Nattie was about to say something before I jumped in, lifting a hand as a gesture of silence whilst stepping forward between them.

"OKAY! You want to _talk_? Let's talk. Let's get in that stupid ass ride of yours and lets go to the airport and _talk_. Because to be honest, I've had quite enough of this domineering shit! I'm not like Ted here, I'm no submissive..Especially not _yours_. So do not think for one minute that you can control me and tell me what to do." I snarled, pointing my finger at his face before dropping my hand to my hip, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Let's go, asshole. I don't have all day and we have a flight to catch." With that, I kissed Nattie on the cheek and headed out of the dining hall, makinga head start towards the exit feeling pretty damn proud of myself! Take that Orton.. Let's see how you like a girl that fights back.


	15. Chapter 14: apology accepted

**Hey guys, i'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been super busy and haven't had a lot of spare time and when i do get on my computer to write chapters, i always get a mindblank. But i've managed to sit down and get some chapters sorted out! Please don't hate me! This one is only short but i want to space it out a little, the chapters coming up after this are a _lot _longer, so don't complain! :P I hope you enjoy, i do this for you! As always, please R&R as your responses and opinions are much appreciated! Thanks a lot guys, Jade. xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 14: APOLOGY ACCEPTED<span>**

I slammed the door behind me after climbing into Orton's oversized hired car. I wasn't too sure about the make, but it was shiny, black and flashy, like a flashing beacon to anybody passing by saying 'oh hey, I must be rich and good-looking because I drive this bad boy'. It was pretty typical of him, to be completely honest. I strapped the belt around me and then got as comfortable as I could in the passenger seat; it was going to be a long journey, no matter how close the airport was.  
>A minute later I heard the door open on the other side of the car as Randy entered the vehicle, I didn't bother looking at him, I just kept my steady gaze staring out of the windscreen. I wouldn't let him shake me; he was an asshole and didn't deserve anything but anger from me. We sat in a tense silence until we drove out of the parking lot and slipped onto the main road.<p>

"If this is your idea of talking I'd had to be on the receiving end of silent treatment." I commented in the most sarcastic voice I could gather. I heard him chuckle from beside me, a low sound that actually made my stomach tingle a little. But I soon pushed that reaction away as quick as I could.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much.." he began and after taking a quick glance towards him I noticed that a small grin had made its way onto his mouth. "You didn't seem to hate me that much the other night in the car on the way to A&E." he finished with a somewhat smug expression upon his face. I instantly came to my own defence.

"Hey! I had been _drugged_. I'm pretty sure I could have expressed my admiration to Vince without a second thought." I snapped, giving him a fierce expression which he noticed as he took a look towards me to catch my gaze momentarily before looking back to the road as he drove.

"Of course.. no doubt about it." he answered, pushing away the subject with a 'mmm.. sure you could' sarcastic kind of attitude.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such an asshole? Like, seriously! Is it just embedded into your DNA that you have to be a complete prick, or do you just enjoy acting that way?" I wanted to get all of my thoughts about him onto the table so he could hear how I viewed him.

"It's kind of funny, Tiffany.. You're calling me an asshole yet you've acted the exact same way towards _me_." Oh snap.. He's right. I have been a completely sarcastic, mouthy and snarky little bitch! But I wouldn't tell him that, I'd suffer in silence.

"So it's a collision of our personalities causing all of this trouble then, is that what you're suggesting?" I thought out loud, turning my head away from him to look out of the window. "Because it's not just that causing tall of this.. You've been harsh since the first day! We're on day three of me being here and from day one you've treated me like a piece of crap on your shoe. Leaving me to walk home in the rain, bruising my arm, shoving me against things, turning up when you're certainly _not _invited.. You've just been horrible from the start."  
>I finally told him, clenching my hands into fists in my lap to emphasize my frustration. "All I want is to get on with the people that I'm going to be working with for the foreseeable future! I'm not a fan of tension." Rant over, he could take that information and do whatever the fuck he wanted to do with it!<p>

"I see.." he grumbled before falling silent. Had he lost his tongue or was he just going to be an idiot and just not answer me at all. "Look.. I don't say this often so you better cherish it.. I apologise for the way I've treated you and made you feel.."

I couldn't believe my ears! _THE _Randy Orton, apologising.. to me? "Hang on there buddy, let me get out my phone and record this madness." I joked, digging into my pocket for my device.

"Don't even bother.. are you going to listen to me and accept it, or not? I'm only saying it once." He was deadly serious, casting a quick look over to me before looking back to the road. Safety first, right?

"Okay.. Chill out, hotshot. I accept your apology.. For now at least. Just don't do something that's gonna make me regret that." I informed him, passing along my conditions on forgiveness.

"I'll try.. I think I deserve an apology too.. I was in a lot of pain yesterday.. Being kneed in the balls isn't the most pleasant experience." He grumbled, arching an eyebrow and wincing slightly as he brought up the subject. I loved how expressive his facial features were.

"Well, you did deserve it.. You were being a douchebag. But I apologise nonetheless.. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly." I couldn't help but giggle.. inflicting pain on people who deserved it was actually quite fun. Sadist? No.. just a bitch who finds thing like that funny.

"Apology accepted.. For now." He copied what I had said in a teasing tone of voice, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm glad this is sorted.. I haven't cursed at somebody that much in a long time.. I think I need to rinse my mouth out with soap." I laughed, lifting my hands to push my fingertips through the roots of my hair to the very end, shaking out the tangles that I came across.

"It's a good attitude to have.. Especially in this business.. Don't change it." he commented before falling silent. And we continued to sit in silence, probably just thinking about what had transpired and how it hadn't been expected. Well, I certainly hadn't expected it. Maybe asshole Orton could be a good guy after all. I guess only time would tell.


End file.
